Harry Potter: Atrás y a Otro Lugar
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: En el mundo hay personas que se hacen llamar villanos por un capricho o una venganza. Hay héroes que dicen luchar por el bien, pero aún se preocupan por las apariencias. Qué pasaría si el villano en realidad es malvado y al héroe le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen. Magia, oscuridad, luz, poderes y dinero. La serpiente de Slytherin y el león de Gryffindor han llegado.
1. Chapter 0

_**No poseo nada**_ _ **. Solo escribo lo que quisiera que alguien más escribiera. Soy más un lector que un escritor.**_

 _ **Subido en Junio 2018.**_

 _ **Notas de autor al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 0-**_ _ **"Atrás"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Hogwarts °°°**_

 _ **-Principios de 1998-**_

Destellos de luces iluminaban las ruinas de una vez un poderoso castillo, cuerpos esparcidos por los suelos de piedra. La sangre manchaba a los que apenas estaban de pie mientras que la batalla final se llevaba a cabo. Chispas y destellos de magia cruda lavaban la zona mientras dos de los magos más poderosos de la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad luchaban por el derecho a reclamar la victoria. El mago oscuro, uno de los más grandes magos de la historia y el señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos contra el mago de la luz, un joven de apenas 17 años, líder de la facción de la luz y acérrimo enemigo del señor oscuro.

La rivalidad de estos dos hombres recorría años atrás enfrentándose una y otra vez, ganando batallas pero ninguno dando el golpe final, hasta ahora. Ahora, era todo o nada, ambas facciones habían luchado casi dos décadas atrás por el derecho de vivir libres en un mundo de magia o bajo la regla de la oscuridad, oscuridad dictada por las costumbres antiguas de los llamados sangre pura de la nobleza mágica y retrocediendo a la edad oscura. Y ahora, la pelea había vuelto a empezar esperando que este sea el final del conflicto de sangre.

Una profecía que destinaba a estos dos hombres a luchar entre sí, uno por poder, ningún igual a él estaría vivo mientras el viva, el otro, luchando por aquellos que murieron por él, luchar para salvar a todos los que pueda.

Años de preparación culminan aquí en una batalla entre luz y oscuridad para definir los años por venir. Dos hombres tratando de matarse entre sí, solo uno prevalecerá.

oOoOoOo

En el castillo el tronar de la magia atravesaba el silencio del campo de batalla, dos varitas emitiendo magia tratando de dominar al otro. El joven mago estaba en su límite, habían estado produciendo magia durante más de cinco minutos, las masivas cantidades de magia derramada había creado una cúpula verde negra y blanca sobre los dos magos. La magia en el ambiente no estaba preparada para la cantidad de magia derramada de las dos fuentes a una gran velocidad, sin embargo la cúpula evitaba que la magia se esparciera, en su lugar, la comprimía alrededor de los dos magos. Aunque el joven se había debilitado bastante su oponente no estaba mejor, llegando incluso a sostener con las dos manos su propia varita.

El mago de la luz sabía que en unos segundos más el seria derrotado por la fuerza de la magia de su enemigo, este sería un final que no se podía permitir, en una demostración de fuerza de voluntad el joven mago uso sus últimas reservas de magia para enviar una última oleada a su oponente, ocasionando una explosión repentina. La explosión producida era tan poderosa que por solo fuerza bruta logro anular la maldición del mago oscuro llegando a conectarse justo en el pecho de su objetivo.

El mago oscuro vacilo solo un momento antes de que se produjera el último ataque desesperado de su enemigo, eso le costó la pelea y con eso… la guerra. Salió disparado a gran velocidad con un gran agujero en el pecho desde la cúpula, rodando por el suelo lleno de escombros hasta detenerse en frio, con un último aliento y la mente totalmente en shock por el giro de los acontecimientos, no pudo más que quedarse en blanco sin siquiera el tiempo para maldecir el nombre de su enemigo, su cuerpo se esparció como cenizas en el viento acabando con su ambición… y reinado.

La cúpula aún no había desaparecido, los destellos de magia empezaron a descontrolarse mientras que el único ocupante caía al suelo agotado y sin nada que lo mantenga vivo en su cuerpo. Su magia y energía vital se habían agotado al mismo tiempo dejándolo a las puertas de la muerte. Sin embargo la magia en la cúpula necesitaba una salida y en este momento había un recipiente vacío en el centro de ella. Con un poderoso sonido de succión la magia giro y se arremolino dentro del joven mago creando un ojo de tormenta, la magia giraba tan rápido que cuando casi toda la magia estuvo dentro del mago, algo inesperado paso… su recipiente elegido desapareció como si se esfumara… por arte de magia. El joven solo vio un destello de luz purpura negra, una sensación de ahogarse con un dolor en el centro de su pecho, inmediatamente supo que algo grave había pasado. Y no supo más.

Los magos presentes para atestiguar el fenómeno no sabían si celebrar, aterrarse o llorar. Magos de la luz en su mayoría, ya que los magos oscuros solo sabían que era hora de huir así que intentaron correr, sin embargo no pudieron moverse de donde estaban. Nadie podía pelear más, la batalla ya había terminado. Nadie tuvo que decidir qué hacer o que expresar gracias a un retumbar sordo que ganaba intensidad rápidamente, nadie sabía qué hacer y el pánico ni se registró en sus mentes.

El escenario de la gran batalla comenzó a colapsar, en realidad, toda la realidad comenzó a colapsar en sí misma como si fuera una simple ilusión… hasta que no quedo nada. La historia se estaba reescribiendo.

oOoOoOo

Harry Potter se despertó bruscamente, o al menos tuvo una sensación de despertar, antes de llegar a la realidad parecía que estaba siendo levitado fuera del agua, la sensación parecía casi como si atravesar una cascada mientras estaba dormido solo despertando por el agua fría y encontrarse en la guarida de un dragón, sin el dragón a la vista y sin saber cómo llego allí. Mirando a su alrededor con una facilidad practicada, sus ojos verdes hicieron un balance de su cuerpo antes de localizar su varita en la mesa de noche junto a la cama donde estaba, agarrándola mientras se levantaba y se mantenía alerta. Su mente corría tratando de procesar lo que pasaba. Hace solo unos minutos había estado luchando contra Voldemort, luego lo mato, sintió un dolor en el pecho y sentirse ahogado, un destello de luz purpura y negra o puede que haya sido su propia visión borrosa cuando se supone que estaba muriendo, luego está despertando y ahora estaba aquí en… Harry giro viendo a su alrededor reconociéndolo inmediatamente… lo que parecía ser su habitación de regreso en Hogwarts.

-¿Harry?- Harry se giró con la varita apuntando y lista para lanzar si era un enemigo. Sus ojos casi se salen de su zócalo al darse cuenta que frente a él había un Ron Weasley mucho más joven de lo que recordaba que de alguna manera había perdido en su revisión previa.

El joven weasley retrocedió asustado al ser apuntado por una varita.

–Vamos amigo, ¿qué diablos te pasa?- casi escupió a pesar del miedo, nunca se le acusaría de ser el más inteligente del lugar.

Harry lo estudio muy de cerca incluso acercándose más a su supuesto amigo. No temia que lo atacara, la postura del supuesto Ron era la de un despistado y desarmado ser. – ¿Ron?, te ves joven. –hablo con un borde tenso en su voz que Ron perdió totalmente.

-Bueno, no se tu pero creo que se supone que soy joven. –respondió tontamente a la cara del peligro sin darse cuenta la tensión en Harry como si fuera a saltar como un gato sobre su presa en cualquier momento, un gato muy grande.

Harry miro a su compañero con ojos críticos tratando de detectar cualquier error que el cometiera incluso usando una leve Legeremancia para descubrir si él era quien decía ser. Suspirando con cansancio se relajó mientras bajaba la varita a su lado pero aun dejándola lista para cualquier cosa. No había encontrado mentira en su siempre despistado compañero de cuarto. Mirando a su alrededor noto que era de día y suponía que ron era el último en levantarse.

-Sí, lo sé. –hablo Harry mientras notaba que sus lentes habían estado en su rostro desde antes de que se despertara. Dejando de lado esa curiosidad empezó a reunir todas las cosas que podía mientras revisaba sus pertenencias por cualquier otra anomalía sin dejar de hablar. –Hoy me levante en el borde, tuve pesadillas terribles. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Termino preguntando haciendo contacto visual. Ron lo miro algo extrañado pero lo ignoro decidiendo que no era su problema. –Hoy es lunes, el día que vienen las otras escuelas para el torneo de los tres magos. ¿No te acuerdas? – contesto mientras reunía sus cosas y empezaba a salir del cuarto sin prestar atención, era demasiado temprano como para andar esforzándose.

Harry se congelo al oír en qué momento estaba, había pensado que de alguna manera los jóvenes eran ellos, no que de alguna forma había retrocedido en el tiempo hasta el día de la selección de los campeones en su cuarto año. Ignorando la llamada de ron de que se apresurara y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dejándolo solo.

Harry se levantó y rebusco en sus cosas tratando de encontrar el mapa del merodeador encontrándolo en medio de su libro de Hogwarts una historia, sacándolo y extendiéndolo apresuradamente.

Apuntando su varita al mapa. –Juro solemnemente que no estoy para nada bueno. –murmuro con urgencia clavando su mirada en el tratando de encontrar un nombre inconfundible. Y ahí estaba. Barty Crouch J., no queriendo apresurarse en su conclusión saco su varita y con un rápido "Plenus Tempus" Harry no podía creer lo que los números flotantes y amarillos le mostraban. **"1994"**

–Estoy en el pasado. –susurro con asombro.

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **xxxxx**

" _ **Kurai fuera."**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**No poseo nada**_ _ **. Todos sabemos que lo único que nos pertenece son las ideas originales de nuestras historias.**_

 _ **Subido en Junio 2018.**_

 _ **Notas al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1-**_ _ **"Aquí"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Hogwarts °°°**_

 _ **-Octubre de 1994-**_

Después de recomponerse de saber que era posible que hubiera viajado en el tiempo, hacia lo que parecía ser su cuarto año, Harry se preparó para todas las eventualidades, su varita, ropa, incluso encanto sus lentes por si tenía que luchar. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero constantemente se decía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Harry bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos después de hacer un plan simple para los eventos futuros. De repente Harry se detuvo sorprendido en la base de la escalera mirando el caos alegre que era la sala común de Gryffindor, un recordatorio de por qué luchaba, sin embargo verlos de nuevo siendo tan alegres cuando hace solo unos minutos había visto a muchos de ellos muertos en el suelo lleno de sangre de amigos como enemigos, lo abrumo. Caminando algo tembloroso entre los leones de la casa de la valentía se sentía mucho mejor y la comodidad perdida regreso.

Acercándose a sus dos amigos tratando de actuar como el Harry de catorce años que conocían y no él 17 años que acaba de regresar de la guerra, Harry los saludo a ambos notando que a pesar de tener gran aprecio por Ron, no podía evocar la misma alegría que sentía al ver a su mejor amiga. Esta vez ella sería una adolescente normal, preocupado por sus estudios y no por su vida, se prometió a si mismo.

-¡Harry! apresúrate, ya es hora de que vayamos a recibir a las otras escuelas. –apresuro Hermione. Harry se sacudió al oír la voz exigente de Hermione, ya la extrañaba, esa exigencia inocente, no la que había usado en el futuro, una voz que si no la obedecías seguro morirías, sacudiéndose y volviendo a la realidad camino a su lado, Sin embargo casi olvida ese pequeño gran detalle, ahora recordaba que tenían que ir afuera a esperar a las demás escuelas y aguantar el frio por un buen rato. Pésima idea, típico de magos, pensando que todos los estudiantes sabrían el encanto de calentamiento sin enseñárselos. Caminando para estar a la par con ellos y empezar a caminar hacia la salida Harry eschucho la voz de Ron a su lado.

-Si amigo, mientras más rápido pasemos por esto más rápido vamos a comer. –alentó Ron. Hermione hizo una mueca ante la insana obsesión del pelirrojo por la comida.

Harry lo miro extrañado. – ¿Sabes que las escuelas visitantes no vendrán más rápido solo porque nosotros lleguemos más rápido verdad? –señalo. A veces no podía entender la lógica del joven Weasley.

Hermione solo sonrió, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al notar que Ron ignoro el comentario y siguió con paso ansioso hacia las puertas del castillo.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza aun tratando de acostumbrarse a no tener a los mismos Hermione y Ron que habían ganado madurez con los años. Para ser justos Hermione si era muy madura para su edad de catorce años, pero eso no evitaba sus momentos inmaduros.

Dejando de lado la discusión que estallo entre la bruja y el mago pelirrojo Harry dejo que su mente vagara a su plan más reciente. El plan era simple y dividido en 5 partes, la primera era tratar de dejar los acontecimientos de este año como se supone que deben de ser solo cambiando algunas cosas para que todo sea más llevadero para él y los demás, como el baile de navidad, ni loco va a pasar una noche miserable y arrastrar a otros con él.

La segunda parte era mucho más difícil pero a la vez simple, usar el cáliz de fuego y los funcionarios del ministerio y la obvia falta de acción del director para obtener la emancipación, será simple porque todo lo legal estará de su parte sin mencionar que la magia evitara que alguien más trate de obstaculizar el proceso. Por supuesto la parte difícil será porque el estara contra el ministerio y el siempre manipulador -director –muchos títulos y nombres- Dumbledore-, sin embargo Harry Potter no era el mago más impresionante de la actualidad por nada, siendo humilde por supuesto.

Ignorando su propio ego su mente vagó a la tercera parte de su plan, que era aún más difícil, y esta vez incluso llegando a ser más complicada en toda regla. El objetivo era salir del castillo sin que nadie lo note, aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon, ir a Gringotts y obtener su confirmación de emancipación y sacar todos sus activos de todas las bóvedas de su pertenencia incluso las dejadas por su padrino encarcelado y colocarlas en una serie de contenedores que sean fáciles de llevar en su propia persona. Luego usar los libros de runas de su propia biblioteca para crear una runa de almacenamiento masivo y colocar todo en su persona, como un tatuaje muy bonito. No tan fácil como la segunda parte pero muy necesaria para sus planes a futuro. ¡Ah! Y mantener las manos codiciosas de los duendes fuera de sus pertenencias si tiene que volver a robar el banco.

Ahora bien la cuarta parte es más difícil aunque no complicada, pero mucho menos fácil. Estudiar, no era su fuerte pero para eso está la magia, ¿verdad? Sabía que era como hacer trampa pero para lograr aprender todo lo que necesitaba en un periodo de ocho meses, que en si es demasiado corto, necesitaría ayuda extra. Claro su nivel de aprendizaje era más alto que el promedio pero no tenía memoria eidética para lograrlo sin ayuda.

Y la quinta y última parte era bastante simple evitar a toda costa el resurgimiento de Voldemort.

Había dejado todos sus objetivos abiertos para evitar que un cambio en los acontecimientos descarrile su plan.

Para ser un tipo que acaba de levantarse en el pasado después de una pelea a muerte en el futuro se sentía muy cómodo con lo que estaba pasando, tal vez todo se debía a que su experiencia de viaje en el tiempo en su tercer año y la constante extrañeza que era su vida lo preparo para esto, o simplemente se volvió loco y no sabía nada mejor, sin mencionar que al no tener a otro Harry corriendo por ahí evitaba por completo la paradoja de doble decisión, eliminando todo el dolor de cabeza que viene con esa mierda.

Cuando salió de su mente y puso atención a su entorno se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de una multitud de estudiantes impacientes esperando en la fría mañana de octubre. Al parecer la línea de tiempo ya había empezado a cambiar, pensó, cuando sintió los brazos de Hermione abrazando su brazo derecho para calentarse a sí misma, algo que el recordó muy bien que no había hecho en la otra línea de tiempo.

Ignorando la mirada casi de odio que Ron les estaba dando Harry miro hacia adelante mientras sacaba su brazo del agarre de Hermione perdiendo la mirada de satisfacción de Ron y la herida de Hermione, sin embargo las dos miradas se convirtieron en su opuesto cuando Harry puso su brazo recién liberado sobre los hombros de Hermione acercándola más, frotando su hombro para calentarla. Harry sabía que estaba jugando con fuego con esa simple acción, pero él sabía que era mejor estar en buenos términos con Hermione que con Ron quien había demostrado ser un amigo poco confiable y si él no podía manejarlo entonces tal vez sacaba sus verdaderos colores, ya había terminado con las estupideces de Ron. Harry pensó que si Ron no era un amigo entonces sería un enemigo, no por su decisión si no por la de él mismo.

* * *

Después de estar con frio y tratar de calentarse con el brazo de Harry, Hermione casi se separa del cuerpo de Harry por el calor que pareció extenderse desde su pecho subiendo por su cuello hasta sus mejillas y dándoles un bonito color rosa. Y a pesar de esta sensación no pudo ver a Harry como algo más que amigos o eso se dijo ella. Ya un poco más calmada y tratando de no darle más importancia se concentró en lo que parecía ser la llegada de las escuelas competidoras.

Harry no sintió la emoción que parecía recorrer a todos sus compañeros. Sabía que nada más que Fleur Delacour importaba de todas las escuelas para él, siendo la única que conocería en el futuro y para ser sincero no quería lidiar con una chica tan espinosa como lo era en este momento. Es cierto que ella había sido más amable al conocerla pero simplemente sentía que no necesitaba más trabajo para este año, mejor dejarlo así. Tal vez si todo sale como antes al menos podrá llamarla una amiga en unos cuantos años cuando se case con Bill. Por supuesto sin toda la amenaza Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Fleur Delacour no era la persona más fácil de llegar a conocer, pero ella siempre pensó que si querían conocerla, se tenían que esforzar, vanidosa, sí, pero era algo que se pegó con ella. Tan acostumbrada a estar en el centro de atención que no le sorprendió que todos los alumnos masculinos e incluso las mujeres, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes, la miraran inmediatamente después de que se presentara a la vista. Por supuesto ser una Veela tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, y una de esas desventajas eran sus instintos Veela, ellas exigían perfección, aunque no siempre podían tener todo de esa forma, sin embargo cuando se trata de llamar la atención cuando estas en un lugar, se había convertido en una costumbre, aunque a ella no le era tan importante, le molestaría si alguien la ignorara, nunca había pasado, pero parecía que siempre había una primera vez.

Allí en medio de todo el mar de negro de los alumnos de Hogwarts resaltaba como un pulgar dolorido. Un chico de cabellos tan oscuros que resaltaba en comparación con los demás, ojos verdes que parecían ser antinaturalmente llamativos. Su rostro era pálido y atractivo. Sin embargo eso solo se registró después de que ella notara que era el único que parecía no prestarle atención incluso pareciendo más aburrido que cualquier otra cosa.

Tratando de ignorarlo también, Fleur camino con gracia inconsciente en medio de sus compañeras entrando al castillo. El frio de Escocia no era algo que había esperado comparada a la calidez de Francia. Inmediatamente el chico de ojos verdes dejo sus pensamientos para ser reemplazados por la incomodidad de estar en un lugar no de su agrado. Ella no era tan exigente y arrogante como se retrataba, pero sus gustos eran muy diferentes.

Las dos escuelas fueron guiadas a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts para conocer las instalaciones de su anfitrión, esto les llevo toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo. Llegando al gran comedor que era asombroso, algo que incluso Fleur acepto, era impresionante.

El sistema de división de casas no era algo muy inteligente, pensó Fleur mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus compañeras en la mesa de Ravenclaw mirando a su alrededor su vista se posó en el mismo chico de antes, excepto que ahora no podía entender por qué pudo encontrarlo incluso estando de espaldas a ella.

Negando con la cabeza miro alrededor de la mesa por algún platillo francés. Suspirando al notar que ya todos estaban en las manos de sus compañeras. Mirando otra vez a la mesa más cercana, sus ojos volvieron casi automáticamente hacia el chico pelinegro, pero sus ojos azules se sintieron más atraídos por el plato frente a él. Levantándose de la mesa. Los ojos de todos siguieron su forma en movimiento y por una vez sintió una gran incomodidad de ser observada por la simple acción de caminar.

Acercándose detrás del chico, tuvo que retroceder al casi chocar con él, cuando se levantó bruscamente y se giró en su dirección. Ojos azules mirando a ojos verdes, ambos con brillos sobrenaturales. A pesar de sí misma no pudo formular palabra inmediatamente, algo sorprendente para todos y ella misma.

Reuniéndose después de unos segundos Fleur recordó a que había venido, resistiendo la tentación de carraspear para aclarar su voz. Ella hablo. –disculpa, ¿comerás eso? –señalo hacia el plato francés frente a él.

Harry sonrió, hay cosas que nunca había notado, pensó con gracia al mirar los ojos inocentes en esa cara tan petulante.

Al final el año nunca será el mismo mientras el este aquí.

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **xxxxx**

" _ **Kurai fuera"**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**No poseo nada**_ _ **. Gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **Subido en Junio 2018.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2-**_ _ **"Atracción a Distancia"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Hogwarts °°°**_

 _ **-31 Octubre-**_

Harry sintió una mirada a sus espaldas por un breve momento, Harry había sido constantemente mirado toda su vida así que simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, ignorándolo, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería comer un poco y comenzar a hacer los preparativos para esta noche. Agarrando lo que podría comer fácilmente y tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza se preparó para levantarse después de una rápida despedida a Ron y Hermione que protestaron por su repentina impaciencia. Su protesta se cortó cuando algo más llamo su atención, Harry al estar ignorándolos no lo noto.

Al levantarse, lo último que esperaba era ver era un rostro hermoso y unos increíbles ojos azules directamente frente a su rostro. Era más alto que la primera vez que tuvo catorce años gracias a la magia desconocida que lo envió al pasado, pensó distraídamente. Era una o dos pulgadas más bajo que la chica frente a él. La chica que ahora la podía reconocer como Fleur Delacour, retrocedió un paso sorprendida.

Ambos se miraron de una forma que ninguno de ellos reconoció y para los espectadores el tiempo que pasaron mirándose fue demasiado tiempo para los celos de la mitad masculina de Hogwarts y Durmstrang.

Fleur fue la primera en salir del trance aclarándose la garganta. –disculpa, ¿comerás eso? –señalo hacia el plato francés frente a él.

Harry se sacudió al oír la suave voz de Fleur. Recuperándose sonrió. –No, creo que lo probare en otra ocasión, puedes tenerlo si quieres. –ofreció.

Fleur asintió. –Gracias –respondió. Sintiéndose rara al tener una de sus primeras palabras normales con un chico. Harry asintió mientras tomaba el plato de la mesa y pasándosela. Harry noto que esta vez Ron parecía estar en un nivel de celos fuera de la escala, tanto que no había soltado ni una palabra.

- _Merci_. –agradeció Fleur con una sonrisa suave. Girando sobre sus talones con su cabello ondeándose frente al rostro de Harry empezó a caminar hacia su mesa. Sus pensamientos egoístas fuera de su mente por el momento.

Harry la miro marchar en su uniforme de seda suave que se aferraba seductoramente por sus curvas jóvenes, solo por unos segundos Harry pensó cosas que no debería estar pensando con la futura señora Weasley, hasta que recupero el sentido y se apresuró a salir del salón de clase dejando de lado sus pensamientos demasiado traviesos.

Fleur se sentó con una especie de alivio. Había esperado algún tipo de escena como un chico babeando o tratando de coquetear con ella, pero parecía que el chico era más que una cara bonita. Aunque ella pensó que el chico había sido afectado por su encanto, había la posibilidad rara de que no necesitara el encanto para obtener la mirada fascinada que él le había dado, puede que ella también se halla visto perpleja por él, pero decidió ignorar ese pedazo de información.

oOoOoOo

El tiempo empezó a correr de forma bastante rápida para Harry. Parecía que el tiempo no lo iba a esperar, haciendo que Harry se apresurara mucho más con sus planes. La primera parte de su plan parecía ir bien, aunque había cambios que estaba seguro fueron provocados involuntariamente, como por ejemplo, cuando se seleccionaron a los campeones Harry no tomo la mierda de Ron, había interrumpido su diatriba rompiendo su amistad por los celos y falta de confianza de Ron hacia él, era una decisión drástica tomada en el calor del momento, pero una que debería haber hecho en la línea anterior, todos hubieran sido más felices. Otro de los cambios seria el constante agradecimiento que le había estado dando a Hermione por creerle, algo que ayudo a su confianza enormemente y un poco más de buena voluntad de ella. Pero sin duda el más grande cambio fue su relación con Fleur, si, a pesar de no involucrarse con ella directamente, nada lo preparo para recibir miradas o choques ocasionales de parte de ella, sabía que esta vez puede ser una coincidencia, pero al parecer ella parecía poder detectarlo inmediatamente en su rango de visión. Después de la selección parecía detestarlo, pero no evitaba que lo vigilara como un halcón, incluso él había llegado a detestar su mirada de superioridad que mostraba cuando él estaba cerca.

Su relación parecía ser una animosidad a distancia, ninguno se acercaría al otro. Harry no le veía el caso, cuando se casara con Bill la conocería en realidad y descubriría por que tanto odio hacia él, o tal vez después de la segunda tarea ella se disculpe por lo que sea que le haya picado. Harry al final nunca vio la necesidad de acercarse por ahora.

Mientras tanto Fleur no podía entender por qué le molestaba tanto que el único chico que le había llamado la atención desde que llego a Hogwarts era otro buscador de atención más, le molestaba que parecía estar bien con todo lo que pasaba y si, ella tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ella se había hecho una idea sobre el chico de ojos verdes, había tenido una buena impresión de él, al menos, antes de que su nombre saliera del cáliz de fuego y robara la atención de los demás de los verdaderos campeones, no tenía suficiente con la atención que recibía al ser el niño-que-vivió.

Ella no actuó abiertamente en su desprecio hacia el conformándose con fulminarlo con la mirada. Su lado vanidoso parecía aplacado con esta salida de estrés dejándola ser más amable con sus compañeras y no rechazando tan duramente los constantes pedidos de citas.

Por supuesto todo tendría qué cambiar cuando la primera tarea llego. Se puede decir qué enfrentarse a un dragón es como enfrentarse de cara a la muerte, así qué después de la tarea la mirada de confianza y la forma en qué pudo bailar alrededor de un Colacuerno Húngaro montado en una escoba y salir tan fresco como cuando entro le mostro a Fleur qué tal vez no sea arrogancia la qué había estado viendo en él, ahora sabía qué él no era solo el niño qué vivió y con eso vino la compresión de qué él tenía confianza en sus propias habilidades algo qué ella a pesar de poder pasar la primera tarea con su Gales Verde, no sentía.

Ahora con un baile a la vuelta de la esquina su mente se revolcaba por decidir con quién iría acompañada, ya qué era obligación para los campeones abrir el baile con sus parejas, los chicos de Beauxbaton estaban fuera de la lista, ella los conocía demasiado bien como para siquiera considerarlos, así que solo quedaban las otras escuelas, en donde no le va tan bien. Su nerviosismo no se mostró mientras rechazaba la última de sus muchas invitaciones, sus nervios se debían a qué no había nadie qué pudiera ser una pareja cortes y sabiendo que la única pareja cortes en la que podía pensar no le pediría para el baile por su anterior espectáculo de desprecio hacia él. Fue frustrante, por qué fue justo frente a ella qué él le pidió a Marcella, una de sus compañeras, qué fuera con él al baile, y por supuesto, ella acepto muy felizmente. Tenía ganas reducirlo a cenizas por su falta de atención y total insensibilidad.

Resignándose Fleur dejo que la chica asiática le presentara a su compañero Ravenclaw que al parecer se llamaba Roger Davies. Al ver a un chico con ojos vidriosos frente a ella, Fleur suspiro frustrada. Haría pagar de alguna forma a Potter.

oOoOoOo

Harry sabía qué su actual cuarto año era muy diferente de su primero. Había descubierto qué no necesita hacerles saber a los funcionarios y a su tutor mágico qué habían estado presentes en una sesión de emancipación de un menor de edad el día de la selección de los campeones, gracias a qué ellos mismos aceptaron el hecho de su competencia en el torneo, torneo para mayores de edad, Harry casi quería reírse en sus caras. Ahora con todas sus pertenencias y oro en su persona mientras pasaba el tiempo estudiando y ganando más amigos, más por el beneficio de Hermione qué para él ya qué ella se merecía más amigos, a él no le molestaba tener solo una amiga, por supuesto su pareja de baile en navidad marcella, seguía siendo una persona agradable, pero al parecer después de un beso demasiado subido de tono ella no parecía tener intenciones de seguir en contacto de forma romántica y bueno, ella no quería una relación ahora. Por suerte, ella lo beso solo para darle a entender qué tuvo una gran noche. Era lo mejor, después de todo el tampoco sabría cómo equilibrar correr contra el tiempo y una chica de la qué no sabía nada, sin mencionar que él no podía decirle lo qué se aproximaba y tratar de qué lo deje poner en práctica sus planes, el tiempo era lo esencial y Marcella era una buena chica como para descuidarla tanto.

Las cosas extrañas eran también el pan de cada día. Fleur parecía odiarlo más que nunca a pesar de notar qué ella era una persona amable con sus compañeras e indiferente con los chicos, el parecía brotarle el odio y él estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada para provocarla… Al menos esperaba.

La segunda prueba llego y se fue exactamente como en la línea anterior, bueno casi exactamente. Fleur había sido atacada nuevamente solo que esta vez él había lanzado unos cuantos hechizo en sus atacantes dándole la oportunidad de poder seguir un poco más, hasta que un grupo más grande llego a atacarla de nuevo. Harry no lo sabía pero al parecer era una especie de rencor personal, el como buen tipo la había ayudado y le había dicho que saliera del lago mientras él iba y recuperaba a su hermana y a su rehén, por supuesto, no sería su Fleur sin que le llevara la contraria. Indignada lo había ignorada pero no sin antes fulminarlo con su mirada creada especialmente para él. Sin embargo Harry Potter era tan terco como ella, así que no fue sorprendente que una media hora después Fleur admitió que nunca llegarían a los rehenes, ella por ser constantemente atacada por Grindylows y Harry por quedarse con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Con eso Fleur regreso a la superficie con Harry yendo a rescatar a los dos rehenes, teniendo mucho menos problema al rescatarlos. Años de supervivencia tenían que haber ido a parar a alguna parte ¿no?, rescatando a su rehén que resulto ser Marcella y no Ron, gracias por los pequeños favores. Él ya sabía que Hermione era el rehén de Viktor y Cho de Cedric. La pequeña Gaby fue dulce como siempre, no hay que olvidar eso.

Pero a pesar de que todo había sucedido mucho mejor que en la línea anterior, Fleur no era fan de él. Al parecer fue una combinación de indignación al ser la última, junto con el dándole órdenes y así dando paso a su orgullo herido, sus problemas anteriores a la segunda prueba también parecían estar en la mezcla y algo que Harry no pudo identificar, no por falta de intentos, lo pensó bien, pero no pudo deducirlo. Por otro lado el beso de Marcella fue uno de los mejores agradecimientos que recibió en su vida, incluso Fleur se sonrojo del beso no tan inocente.

Harry, pobre imbécil.

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **xxxxx**

" _ **Kurai fuera"**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**No poseo nada**_ _ **. Todos los personajes son de los creadores o creadora.**_

 _ **Subido en lunes 2 de julio 2018.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3-**_ _ **"Laberinto"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Hogwarts °°°**_

 _ **-Mediados de 1995-**_

Para Fleur, el tiempo después de la segunda tarea no fue tan divertido. Marcella había sido casi insoportable, solo podía escucharla hablar de lo buen besador que era Harry Potter, el desgraciado. Okey, estaba siendo muy dura con él, pero no podía racionalizar sus propios sentimientos, no se habían conocido oficialmente, pero ella incluso lo insulta en su mente y casi lo atraviesa en la cabeza con su mirada. Sin embargo la misma Fleur no quería aceptar que sus instintos Veela le estaban jugando en contra. Constantemente su mirada regresaba a él a pesar de que detestaba verlo, su cuerpo se acercaba sin que ella lo supiera y menos lo quería. Incluso su cara se calentaba ya sea por las estupideces de marcella o las miradas y gestos de Harry hacia ella, era frustrante y confuso.

Por otro lado nunca volvieron a intercambiar palabras desde ese primer día, Fleur nunca pudo agradecerle por ayudarla y rescatar a Gabrielle por ella.

Que ella no estuviera en verdadero peligro no importaba ya que en ese entonces si pensaban que era peligroso.

Todo esto llevo a que la tercera tarea se acercara más dolorosamente lenta, sin mencionar que Harry solo parecía tratar de ser amable con ella, y ella era incapaz de serlo con él. Ella había llegado a resignarse a nunca poder quitarse la imagen de perra vanidosa en la que se había convertido ante los ojos de Harry. A pesar de que ella lo detestaba, ella realmente se sentía mal porque era una pésima persona con él, confuso, lo sé, ni ella podía entenderlo.

Suspirando, Fleur ahora estaba parada frente a la multitud que había venido a verlos competir en la tercera y última tarea del torneo de los tres magos o el torneo de los "cuatro" magos en realidad. Fleur miro a su derecha donde Harry estaba parado casualmente con su uniforme deportivo proporcionado por los organizadores del torneo. Fleur lo miro brevemente con una sensación de anhelo, Fleur se sacudió bruscamente al darse cuenta que por un breve momento creyó sentirse atraída por el chico de ojos verdes.

Harry giro su rostro haciendo contacto visual con ella. Sonriendo Harry la saludo como una muestra de buena fe. Fleur lo miro con su rostro educado en una máscara en blanco antes de apartar la mirada ignorándolo a favor de escuchar a Ludo Bagman, pero en realidad Fleur había luchado contra la sensación de calor en sus mejillas al ser atrapada mirando, sintiéndose mal inmediatamente al escuchar el suspiro del chico junto a ella. No sabía por qué siempre parecía dar una mala impresión una y otra vez únicamente a él, a pesar de ser una chica distante para todos los demás y una chica genial con sus amigas y compañeras que simpatizaban con ella.

Escuchando el disparo del cañón que señalaba el comienzo del primer campeón y el inicio de la última prueba. Krum corrió dentro del laberinto y los gritos de ánimo llenaron el estadio.

oOoOoOo

Fleur Delacour tropezó a ciegas por el laberinto de setos. Ella a pesar de tener un amplio conocimiento no era muy buena en la aplicación de la magia, lo había hecho mal en las pruebas anteriores sin contar que la segunda tarea se realizó en el habitad de los enemigos naturales y en tiempos antiguos presas de su especie, las Veela.

Su fuego natural de su herencia era de muy poca ayuda con los setos encantados para ser resistentes específicamente a la destrucción y así tomar una ruta recta. Maldiciendo así misma en francés, levanto su varita a punto de lanzar su hechizo de búsqueda de dirección cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Abajo! –grito una voz, aunque no era una que ella reconociera en el momento, instintivamente se dejó caer al suelo y no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por quien la había advertido como un rayo de energía nauseabunda y roja paso sobre su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Ella echo un vistazo en la dirección de su atacante y vio a Viktor Krum. No tuvo tiempo de tomar represalias cuando inmediatamente una ráfaga de hechizos lanzados en un lapso de segundos chocaran contra otra ráfaga más lenta de su atacante, el espectáculo de luces duro unos segundos pero la intensidad de la lucha fue increíble de presenciar. La lucha finalizo con Viktor siendo lanzado a una gran distancia al otro extremo del laberinto. Levantándose con la varita en alto miro a su defensor y tuvo que esforzarse por no mostrar su sorpresa al ver a Harry frente a ella tan fresco como cuando entro al laberinto y saber que fue él, el que lanzo a tal velocidad, le hizo reconsiderar otra vez su opinión de él.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry que la miraba con preocupación esperando a que responda su pregunta.

Recuperándose Fleur asintió.

-Si estoy bien. –

-Ten más cuidado, eso hubiera sido desagradable.- Harry sugirió.

Fleur quería estar molesta y decir que Viktor no le haría daño real, pero ella había reconocido el primer hechizo, era la maldición Cruciatus, la magia oscura era fácilmente reconocible por los magos y para seres con naturaleza física mágica como ella era prácticamente una espesa presencia repugnante.

-No te preocupes, no me volveré a descuidar hasta que esto termine. – respondió. Harry asintió en respuesta.

–Bien, cuídate, si no te apresuras terminaras perdiendo. –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar ya con sus preocupaciones puestas a descansar, saludando mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el norte.

Fleur no perdió tiempo comenzando a correr en la misma dirección después de un rápido hechizo de búsqueda.

Harry no había planeado interferir en esa situación pero hasta ahora sentía que, aunque Fleur no estaba actuando muy civil con él, el no sería el que le daría la espalda por el simple hecho de que en la línea anterior eso había pasado. En buena conciencia él no podía dejarla recibir el Cruciatus estando él en una posición en la que podía ayudarla, así que él había actuado y ahora con eso solucionado Harry comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia donde sabía que la copa estaba posicionada, solo tendría que cruzar en esta esquina y correr al otro extremo del pasillo y cruzar a la derecha y si se apresuraba podía llegar al siguiente extremo donde en la línea anterior habían colocado la copa sin que las trampas se activaran o el pasillo empiece a cerrarse.

Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba por llegar a su clímax Fleur Delacour paso prácticamente como un cohete literal, ya que ella expulsaba llamas azules características de las Veela de sus manos mientras sus pies estaban sobre lo que parecía ser una tabla de snowboard transfigurada o conjurada no lo sabía, pero si sabía que ella llegaría primero si no apresuraba el paso.

Harry comenzó a condensar la magia dentro y fuera de sus músculos de las piernas y usando "Habeo Reflexionem" o refuerzo de reflejo que aumentaba sus reflejos permitiendo enviar sus órdenes cerebrales a una velocidad inhumana. El resultado, una mancha de azul mágico que atravesaba el pasillo aún más rápido que el cohete humano.

Fleur había estado un poco preocupada cuando Harry había corrido a una velocidad demasiado grande para que ella lo alcanzara así que pensando con rapidez mientras no dejaba de correr decidió un curso de acción poco ortodoxo. Conjurando una tabla angosta curvándola en ambos extremos para que pueda deslizarse sin trabarse en ningún obstáculo, ella no sabía cómo llamarlo así que la llamo "tabla", inmediatamente la había reforzado para resistir lo que había planeado. Subiéndose y pegándose a la tabla uso su fuego azul para impulsarse a una mayor velocidad que su oponente.

Ella había sonreído cuando había sobrepasado a Harry mucho antes de llegar a medio camino, disfrutando de su breve vistazo de la cara de sorpresa mientras lo dejaba en el polvo.

Pero lo bueno tenía que terminar demasiado rápido porque en un segundo ella había sido sobrepasada por una mancha de magia de alta velocidad obligándola a aumentar la potencia de sus llamas para estar a la par de lo que ahora podía ver que era el niño que vivió usando la magia que ningún mago soñaría con usar. Esa cantidad de magia era algo imposible de creer que alguien pueda poseerla.

Los dos estaban cabeza a cabeza por ver quien ganaría su improvisada carrera de alta velocidad extrema, si, extrema por el simple hecho de que acababan de llegar al fondo del pasillo y una pared de setos muy duros para ser plantas les esperaba a solo unos cuantos metros a gran velocidad. Harry pensó rápido y salto a la pared izquierda, luego a la derecha y volviendo a la pared izquierda dando un salto mucho más fuerte e impulsarse al pasillo derecho haciendo un derrape en la pared izquierda. Harry cayó en el suelo en posición para continuar la carrera sin reducir la velocidad.

Fleur por otro lado tuvo que crear una rampa posicionada en la esquina saltando sobre la pared izquierda y usando la rampa horizontal para ganar más velocidad y girar aun estando en la pared hacia el mismo pasillo que Harry, aterrizando en el suelo un metro más delante que Harry ganando terreno a su oponente.

Harry tuvo que usar una capa gruesa de magia en la planta de sus zapatos para usarla como ruedas aumentando su velocidad marginalmente pero lo suficiente como para sobrepasar ligeramente a Fleur. Harry sabía que tenía que ganarle a Fleur si quería mantenerla a salvo de lo que esperaba en el cementerio, con esa motivación Harry salto, con la magia dejando una onda de choque en su anterior posición desequilibrando a Fleur. Harry aterrizo a unos cuantos metros de la copa, corriendo sin reducir la velocidad sabiendo que Fleur estaba justo detrás de él. Esta vez Cedric no tenía posibilidad de llegar a la copa antes que el por la loca carrera de él y Fleur, sin embargo Harry sintió su piernas perder sus fuerzas causando a que rodara por el suelo más allá de la copa. Harry sabia quien lo había hecho y la desesperación lo hizo lanzar el contra hechizo y sin esperar a que hiciera efecto comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la copa tratando de llegar antes que Fleur.

-¡FLEUR NOOOO! –

Fleur estaba a punto de tocar la copa… solo unos metros más… y…

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **xxxxx**

 **Muajjajajajaja, hay se quedan compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

" _ **Kurai fuera"**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**No poseo nada**_ _ **. Todos los personajes son de los creadores o creadora.**_

 _ **Subido en Junio 2018.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4-**_ _ **"A Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Hogwarts °°°**_

 _ **-Mediados de 1995-**_

Harry sintió su piernas perder sus fuerzas causando a que rodara por el suelo más allá de la copa. Harry sabia quien lo había hecho y la desesperación lo hizo lanzar el contra hechizo y sin esperar a que hiciera efecto comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la copa tratando de llegar antes que Fleur.

-¡FLEUR NOOOO! –grito desesperado al ver a Fleur acercándose a tocar la copa rápidamente con una expresión entre determinada y culpable.

Fleur había usado un hechizo de piernas gelatinosas para evitar que Harry tocara la copa antes que ella, sin pensar en lo culpable que se sentiría después de que había hecho el acto. Sabía que esta victoria sería una robada, pero su orgullo la había dominado brevemente.

Había estado a punto de renunciar a la copa cuando escucho la desesperación de Harry en su tono y al verlo arrastrarse, algo le apretó el pecho, pero ninguno de los dos podía haber predicho el hechizo "Expulso" disparado de la varita de Cedric Diggory que golpeo a Fleur en la espalda y la expulso sobre la copa golpeando el pedestal de la copa primero lanzándola detrás de Harry. Ella se estrelló con Harry a medio levantarse enviando a ambos hacia atrás y haciendo contacto en cadena con la copa. Harry cayó sobre la copa con Fleur tocando a Harry al caer sobre él.

Lo último que Cedric Diggory vio de ellos fue pelo rubio y negro y una espiral de materia y espacio signo del uso de un trasladador llevándolos a alguna parte desconocida solo para la mente detrás de la trampa.

Cedric cayó en el suelo fangoso del laberinto agotado y resignado en su derrota.

-Esto es una mierda. –comento en voz alta a nadie en particular.

oOoOoOo

Harry cayó al suelo junto a la copa sintiendo un peso extra sobre él, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras la sensación del brusco transporte dejaba su cabeza. Sintiendo que ese peso extra se quejaba de forma linda, Harry recordó que acaba de pasar.

-Mátala. –siseo una voz en la distancia.

Abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de ha donde habían sido llevados él y su compañera campeón, recordando lo que seguiría si se quedaban dónde estaban, Harry la abrazo con fuerza rodando detrás de una lápida evitando la maldición asesina por poco menos de unos segundos. La lapida exploto en varios fragmentos, uno de ellos lo golpeo en la cabeza y reboto hacia la dirección de sus atacantes.

Harry ignoro la dolorosa lesión a favor de proteger a Fleur. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura la obligo a moverse.

Fleur estaba desorientada al principio pero cuando la explosión de la maldición ocurrió, ella regreso a sus sentidos dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación a pesar de su confusión, Fleur se apegó a Harry para su fácil protección, parecía que Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que él la movió junto con el hacia lo que parecía ser más lapidas para evitar el fuego enemigo.

Harry se movió al lugar mejor protegido con Fleur junto a él, sabía que Pettigrew no era rival contra él y esa era su ventaja, sin el traidor Voldemort no sería un problema y sin más seguidores cerca podía capturarlo y llevarlo donde podría mantenerlo mientras destruía a todos los Horrocrux y luego terminar esta pesadilla. Nagini no saldría viva de aquí, lastimosamente la rata era importante para liberar a Sirius y eso evitaba que él lo matara.

Él no había destruido las piezas del alma que había encontrado una por una a lo largo del año escolar por que Tom se daría cuenta y cambiaría la trampa que lo llevaría hacia él, no podía correr ese riesgo, así que tenía planeado destruir los Horrocrux cuando el haya atrapado a Voldemort.

Usando la distracción del traidor cuando Voldemort dio una orden seseante Harry salto sobre la lápida dejando a Fleur en la seguridad que se protegía de las maldiciones. Harry lanzo un poderoso "Desmaius" en silencio golpeando a Peter en la parte superior de la cabeza lanzándolo en un giro de 360° y dejándolo completamente fuera a unos 10 metros de lo que parecía ser un bebe disecado, pero vivo.

Nagini intento atacarlo pero en un salto reforzado con magia salto hacia atrás. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo uso su magia para dar un pulso de magia e impulsarse hacia Nagini que estaba en el proceso de contracción muscular para lanzarse a Harry de nuevo, sacando la espada de Gryffindor de la runa en su muñeca derecha reemplazando su varita por la espada y cortando limpiamente la cabeza de la serpiente. El humo oscuro y repugnante del alma de Voldemort se filtró del cadáver del animal con un terrible grito escalofriante desapareciendo en el aire para siempre. Harry cambio de nuevo a su varita guardando la espada. Mirando la forma del bebe Voldemort con repugnancia.

Fleur salió detrás de la lápida después de presenciar a Harry Potter en acción, justo frente a ella, un increíble uso de magia cruda.

Ella se acercó a Harry mientras miraba lo que parecía ser un cadáver de un bebe en putrefacción. Sin embargo antes de acercarse más ella casi vomito ante la espesa magia oscura casi viscosa para sus sentidos, era tan repugnante que retrocedió varios pasos para no devolver su almuerzo.

Ya con su estómago bajo control, Fleur observo como Harry se acercaba al contenedor de tan repugnante magia, ella quería decirle que no se acerque, pero al parecer él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Fleur trago al ver a Harry más cerca de la cosa. -¿Eso es una buena idea Harry?- pregunto. Su acento francés más fuerte por las emociones.

Harry no se giró a verla, pero respondió sin apartar la mirada de Voldemort. –Esta cosa es Voldemort, tengo que acabar con él. -

-Palabras grandes para ti, Harry Potter. Te hare sufrir sin misericordia, no será la muerte rápida que tuvieron tus padres. –Siseo Voldemort con un rastro de frustración por sus planes arruinados, sin miedo a morir. Él era "inmortal".

Fleur retrocedió más por la voz, que la hizo estremecer de asco. Esa voz era del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Harry cargo su varita y la dirigió al homúnculo, -te destruiré Tom. No dejare que lastimes a nadie más a partir de ahora. _Desma… -_

Harry salió disparado lejos de Voldemort chocando contra una lápida. Harry logro caer de espaldas y no aplastar su cráneo con el concreto.

Fleur salto detrás de una lápida cuando el destello de un hechizo se hizo presente en la oscuridad. Asustada miro alrededor de la lápida, observo una figura reconocible, el profesor de defensa de Hogwarts. Fleur noto que Harry a penas se levantaba y corría peligro contra el nuevo mago presente.

-Mata a la chica y atrapa al chico, arráncale las manos por precaución, Barty. – Voldemort arrastro las palabras como si ya hubiera ganado con la llegada de su sirviente más hábil actualmente.

Fleur disparo un "Reducto" dirigido al recién llegado que al parecer se llamaba Barty.

Crouch esquivo el hechizo lanzando una bombarda en respuesta, Fleur tuvo que saltar lejos de la lápida para evitar los escombros y la fuerza de la explosión.

Barty estaba a punto de lanzar de nuevo hacia ella cuando Harry se levantó con el rostro sangrando pero funcional. Una poderosa ráfaga de hechizos fueron lanzados de su varita obligando a Barty a correr a cubierto.

Los hechizos de Harry estaban sobre cargados haciendo que las lapidas explotaran.

Fleur se recuperó lo suficiente como para unirse a Harry contra el Mortifago.

Voldemort había observado el intercambio y hasta el momento las cosas no se veían bien. Había temido que algo saliera mal en su resurrección y esto era más de lo que había calculado.

Al parecer Harry Potter era muy competente en una lucha mágica, eso quiere decir que las cosas no se veían bien para él.

Sabía que si lo atrapaban las cosas se acabarían para él, al principio pensó que Potter simplemente lo mataría, de esa forma él podría volver gracias a sus Horrocruxes, sin embargo si el no moría podían descubrir una forma de encerrarlo y al parecer Potter estaba por lanzar un hechizo no letal. Potter lo quería vivo. Eso no lo podía permitir.

Voldemort comenzó la acumulación de magia dentro de su cuerpo homúnculo imperfecto para convertirlo en un catalizador de dimensión.

Había preparado un plan de contingencia si en un dado caso sus Horrocruxes le fallaban, él había colocado grandes círculos rúnicos durante sus viajes por el mundo en cada línea ley que pudo encontrar. Todo el sistema usaría la magia ambiental para que él y todos sus Mortifago marcados sean enviados a un lugar donde los magos no existieran, donde no haya magia activa.

Así que con todas sus opciones limitadas y destruidas solo le quedaba algo que hacer, motivado por su miedo a morir o ser prisionero por la eternidad Voldemort activo su plan de respaldo.

Harry se detuvo un segundo cuando la magia a su alrededor empezó a sofocarlo, lo mismo les ocurrió a Fleur y Crouch. Harry sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no podía ponerle el dedo a ese algo.

Una luz purpura con partes tan oscuras que parecía ser de color negro comenzó a materializarse en el aire. Todos los presentes sintieron que se ahogaban y un dolor sordo agudo estallo en sus pechos. Harry inmediatamente recordó la sensación. Lo mismo había sentido antes de regresar al pasado.

Harry sabía que serían enviados en el tiempo mucho antes de que su visión se oscureció y su cuerpo se cerró. Su mente en un lugar apartado de su Oclumancia se preparaba para el próximo escenario.

Fleur no podía respirar las luces purpuras y el dolor en su pecho estaban en su punto máximo, apretó su varita con fuerza rogando para que se acabara. De repente su visión se oscureció y su conciencia se desvaneció.

Voldemort soltó el agarre en la magia en su cuerpo que estaba usando como la llave a una puerta dimensional. Con un poderoso impacto la magia se esparció por el mundo, viajando por todos los rincones. Los magos de todo el planeta sintieron la concentración mágica masiva.

Voldemort sonrió mientras apretaba con más fuerza la piedra manchada de sangre de su enemigo mortal. El ultimo pensamiento de la cosa que alguna vez fue conocido como el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo fue, que en este o en otro mundo el gobernaría.

Un destello de luz purpura después y Voldemort y todos sus Mortifago marcados desaparecieron del mundo de los magos junto con algunas criaturas oscuras, sin saberlo 6 polizones habían desaparecido con ellos.

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **xxxxx**

Perdón a aquellos que siguen esta historia, pero por el momento me concentrare en mi otra historia. Alguien está ansioso por leer más de una de mis otras historias y bueno por un solo review haré el esfuerzo de actualizar mi otra historia.

Así que dejare en pausa esta historia por un tiempo. Gracias por su comprensión.

" _ **Kurai fuera"**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**No poseo nada.**_

 _ **Subido en Agosto 2018**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5-**_ _ **"Llegada"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Londres °°°**_

 _ **2004**_

En una luz cegadora y sin un solo ruido, una gran multitud de personas aparecieron en un cementerio oscuro y muy desgastado, las lapidas estaban por caer y las estructuras se deterioraban por el tiempo.

Harry cayo de rodillas, la sensación de despertar bruscamente en un lugar desconocido le era más familiar que a todos los demás presentes, gracias a esa experiencia previa Harry pudo prestar atención a su entorno. Por lo que podía ver, estaba en el mismo cementerio pero las lapidas no eran las mismas, los nombres eran diferentes y las lapidas destruidas ya no estaban por ningún lado.

Después de orientarse Harry pudo notar que había una gran cantidad de personas en el lugar y al concentrarse más pudo notar a Lucius Malfoy en la multitud, una campana de alarma se encendió en su cabeza al notar las túnicas de los ahora identificados magos. Estos eran sangre pura dedujo en pánico. Su suerte, ellos estaban inconscientes.

Levantándose con un gran esfuerzo del suelo Harry se tambaleo casi volviendo a su posición anterior. Harry se estabilizo y miro a su alrededor con más concentración que antes notando lo que parecía ser una multitud de aproximadamente cientos de magos y sabía que eso no era bueno para él. Mirando al suelo junto a él para buscar su varita de acebo noto la forma inconsciente de su acompañante, o más específicamente Fleur. Inmediatamente entro en pánico cuando recordó el problema actual, estaba rodeado de enemigos y solo dos de ellos, estaban prácticamente solo esperando su muerte si se quedaban.

Girándose para hacer una evaluación de su entorno a pesar de su pánico noto que había cuatro no enemigos además de Fleur y el. Pudo reconocer a Dobby y a Hedwig junto con una lechuza y elfo domestico desconocidos, además de él nadie estaba consiente, aun. Noto el homúnculo que era Voldemort también inconsciente y una pila de baratijas junto a él, reconociéndolas como los Horrocruxes Harry sintió apretarse el pecho ante lo que significaba.

Apresuradamente recogió su varita y la de Fleur guardándola en su cinturón mientras usaba la suya para lanzar un Fiendfyre para destruir las anclas del alma de Voldemort, sin embargo su varita se calentó tanto que tuvo que soltarla con un grito dolorido.

Sorprendido Harry miro su mano a su varita. Sabiendo que esto no era bueno Harry la recogió y con gran esfuerzo en su varita lanzo un hechizo de seguimiento en lengua Parsel para poder rastrear los Horrocruxes, Voldemort no sabría que está ahí, confiando que su enemigo no sabría nada, era así de arrogante.

La varita calentó pero no tanto como al intentar usar Fiendfyre. Corriendo al lado de Dobby lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo.

-Dobby, vamos despierta amigo, necesito tu ayuda.- Harry hablo en susurros no queriendo despertar a la persona equivocada.

-Vamos.- susurro de nuevo.

Harry suspiro de alivio al notar al pequeño elfo comenzar a salir de la inconciencia.

-¿Señor Harry Potter maestro señor?, ¿qué está haciendo Dobby aquí?

-No te preocupes por eso en este momento Dobby, te explicare luego, por ahora necesito que lleves a Fleur, Hedwig, la lechuza y al otro elfo contigo a dos kilómetros de aquí, ¿entendido?- hablo Harry con urgencia sin levantar la vos mirando a su alrededor por cualquiera que se despertara.

-Pero señor, ¿y usted?- dijo escandalosamente.

-Shshsh, Dobby baja la voz.- trato de clamarlo.- mira sé que Fleur y los demás son más que tu limite y es posible que estarás débil cuando llegues a tu destino, ve al este de aquí, y cuando llegues quiero que hagas todo lo posible para esconderte de todos excepto de mí, si eso no es posible quiero que te escondas de la forma más segura posible y después de un día salgas a buscarme. Ahora vete, ¡ahora!- Harry ordeno con severidad mirando al elfo tratando de protestar, Harry le sostuvo la mirada con gravedad. Dobby no resistió demasiado, no era rival así que se resignó aun estando en contra de esto pero obedeciendo agarro a Fleur y los demás y desapareció con un pop algo ruidoso.

Harry suspiro aliviado mientras se levantaba y se disponía a correr cuando un hechizo que suponía era un reducto trato de quitarle la pierna izquierda. Harry había saltado y solo con un vistazo a quien le había enviado el hechizo Harry corrió atraves de las lapidas. Estando en la seguridad Harry lanzo su propio reducto a su atacante que trataba de levantarse, con una lluvia de sangre el mago oscuro fue enviado hacia atrás sin vida y sin cabeza. Harry había visto cosas peores, pero sintió el impacto que siempre sentía al tomar una vida. Dándose la vuelta para echar a correr justo a tiempo cuando un aluvión de ases de luz viajaron a su escondite explotando en una lluvia de polvo y rocas de las lapidas destruidas. Harry no miro hacia atrás simplemente corrió hacia el oeste, sabía que primero tenía que despistarlos ante de encontrarse con los demás. Corriendo apresuradamente por las lapidas, Harry se movió sin escuchar que lo persiguieran. Recordando como se sintió esta vez al "despertarse" en este lugar suponía que ellos iban a estar fuera de servicio por unos cuantos minutos antes de poder seguirle la pista, agradeciendo por ello Harry se apresuró a salir del cementerio saltando la valla metálica del cementerio corrió por las calles desiertas hasta llegar al comienzo de un pequeño pueblo. Corriendo sin parar a pesar de su cansancio atraves del pueblo corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta que estuvo seguro que tenía bastante ventaja.

Harry se detuvo a media calle en la carretera que hace unos veinte minutos había sido las calles del pequeño pueblo, ahora a los lados solo había postes de distribución eléctrica y bosques a ambos lados de la carretera a pesar de que podía ver que no era tan grande como los bosques que él conocía. Tomando una decisión rápida lanzo un hechizo de replicación de esencia que solo dura de tres a cuatro horas y lo impregno en un tronco de un árbol caído. Usando un hechizo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts usaban para enviar cartas en forma de avión Harry envió al troco volando por toda la carretera para crear un rastro falso por unas horas mientras el buscaba a Dobby y a los demás. Lanzando todos los encantos de ocultación y anti-rastreo que pudo recordar Harry comenzó a rodear el área hacia el este.

-Esperen chicos, pronto los encontrare.-prometió mientras comenzaba su larga búsqueda.

oOoOoOo

Después de haber recuperado todos los sentidos Voldemort ordeno que comenzaran a buscar al chico, enviando una docena de sus seguidores mientras los demás se reunían para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Voldemort sabía que estaba en desventaja con un cuerpo imperfecto y dañado gracias a viajar entre dimensiones, así que ordeno a sus Mortifagos que encontraran un lugar seguro para realizar el ritual que lo revivirá con un cuerpo perfecto y más poderoso. Lugo mataría a Potter, no podía dejarlo corriendo por ahí. Este mundo sería suyo y él era lo único que se profetizaba que lo podía matar. Voldemort sabía que no sería difícil encontrar a Potter, era fácil cuando tenías su sangre, talvez no podía hacer algunos de los rituales más poderosos y matarlo solo usando su sangre o atándolo a él como un sirviente gracias a la protección de la sangre sucia de su madre. Odiaba admitirlo pero esa bruja era muy poderosa e inteligente para sus estándares. Lo único que podía hacer era rastrearlo con su sangre, no importa que use un nombre falso y cambie su apariencia, no podrá esconderse. Eran cientos de magos contra un simple mago de catorce años con cierta habilidad. Nunca pensó que Potter podría viajar con él, pero no importaba ya que será tratado con facilidad pero primero tenía que concentrarse en recuperar su cuerpo y encontrar una base de operaciones junto con recursos para tomar este mundo bajo su regla.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo notar los magos oscuros, hombres lobo, vampiros unos cuantos gigantes que aún estaban inconscientes y gracias a la oscuridad solo parecían pequeñas colinas, pudo ver unos pocos duendes y docenas de Dementores, su más grande logro hasta la fecha, había otras razas pero no les dio importancia, había cientos en su ejército. Este mundo pronto caerá a sus pies.

oOoOoOo

Fleur gimió con dolor mientras despertaba, sus ojos pesados por el cansancio. Abriendo los ojos frotándolos para deshacerse del sueño persistente. Mirando a su alrededor después de saber que estaba completamente despierta Fleur miro lo que parecía ser un edificio con paredes deterioradas y sucio con grandes letras en formas extrañas hechas apresuradamente. Parecía un basurero y apestaba a orín. Arrugando la nariz en disgusto trato de averiguar cómo llego aquí.

Sus ojos se posaron a en un elfo familiar a su lado, jadeando Fleur se movió hacia su elfo familiar Tesy. -¡Tesy!- grito preocupada al verla inconsciente.

-Tesy, respóndeme, vamos Tesy.- estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando una voz la tranquilizo.

-Ella está bien, señorita Flery.-hablo un voz aguda detrás de ella. Fleur salto pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que era otro elfo doméstico.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con cautela.

-Yo soy Dobby, señorita Flery.- dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo índice a su pecho. Fleur lo miro por un momento al ver que no había peligro pregunto lo siguiente más importante.

-¿Dónde estamos y que está pasando?- cuestiono mientras acunaba a su elfo para consolarse a sí misma. El elfo se rasco la cabeza por un momento sin saber la respuesta a la primera pregunta pero aun así respondió.

-Estamos a dos kilómetros del cementerio en un edificio abandonado, nos estamos escondiendo por que el señor Harry Potter señor le dijo a Dobby que se escondiera con los demás de la forma más segura.- explico en su voz aguda mientras rebotaba con ansiedad.

-Espera, ¿de qué nos estamos escondiendo?- pregunto.

-¡De los malos magos señorita Flery!- exclamo como si fuera obvio. Fleur lo miro confundida con su mente borrosa.

-si tu mago es Harry, ¿Él te dijo que eran los magos malos?- pregunto entendiendo un poco. El elfo sacudió la cabeza en un si vigoroso.

-Sí, Harry Potter señor es el amo de Dobby.- dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo antes de desinflarse y negar con la cabeza para responder su pregunta. –El señor Harry Potter señor no le dijo a Dobby de los malos magos, pero Dobby vio un montón de magos malos en el cementerio, había otras cosas malas también como vampiros.-

Fleur abrió los ojos en sorpresa, de repente miles de imágenes empezaron a formar un recuerdo coherente en su mente. Recordó la tercera tarea, Viktor y luego la copa, siendo enviados a un cementerio y luego el encuentro con el mago oscuro que aún estaba vivo y sus seguidores para que sus recuerdos terminen en ella suplicando para que una sensación acabe y luego este edificio.

Extendiendo sus sentidos Veela en detección de magia ella intento descubrir por medio de la magia a donde se encontraba pero lo único que se registro fue que había magia de ocultación alrededor del área donde se encontraban pero no había magia ambiental. Siempre hay magia ambiental, si no hay magia significa que no está en casa, no podía explicarlo pero la magia ambiental existe en cada rincón del mundo, entonces ¿Por qué no sintió la magia?

Si lo que el elfo domestico dijo es verdad, ella sabía lo que paso en teoría, ahora estaba huyendo de los seguidores del mago oscuro, y al parecer estaba sola en este momento en un lugar sin magia. El pánico empezó a colarse dentro de su mente y su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando pensó que iba a empezar a perder la razón la puerta se abrió de golpe alertando a todos llevando la luz de la mañana en la habitación. Mirando hacia la puerta Fleur casi rompió a llorar de alivio cuando reconoció quien era.

Harry la miro recostada en la pared sucia con el elfo desconocido en sus brazos como un salvavidas con sus ojos llorosos que le contraían el corazón. Dobby había enviado a Hedwig para buscarlo y llevarlo hacia donde se encontraban. Había corrido toda la noche para encontrarlos. Sorprendentemente estaban en Little Whinging en un edificio abandonado. Harry noto a la otra lechuza en una biga de hierro, que en la luz del día era de color marrón moteado, era un Búho real.

Harry ignoro todo lo demás con solo un "buen trabajo Dobby", para luego dirigirse frente Fleur que a pesar de casi romperse y sus ojos acuosos se mostró compuesta ante Harry.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz suave a la hermosa chica frente a él a pesar de estar en un basurero como este. La suciedad y sangre en su rostro no le quito belleza alguna.

Fleur asintió, sintiéndose mucho mejor con Harry frente a ella. –Si estoy bien, un poco confundida.- Fleur tomo aire para calmarse y preguntar.- Harry ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry suspiro mientras se desplomaba junto a ella inclinándose en la pared sucia mientras contestaba.- ayer en la noche, Voldemort trataba de resucitar en un nuevo cuerpo, uno más fuerte, nosotros lo frustramos y al parecer tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que algo saliera mal y por lo que parece el junto con todos sus seguidores marcados junto con nosotros que estábamos en el epicentro del hechizo nos vimos envueltos en este desastre, sin mencionar que todos aquellos seres vinculados con nosotros también fueron traídos también. Por ejemplo Dobby, mi elfo doméstico y Hedwig mi familiar y supongo que tu elfo y tu propio familiar también fueron traídos.- señalo Harry haciendo un gesto a su elfo y lechuza.

Fleur no sabía que su búho era su familiar pero lo dejo de lado por ahora por cosas mucho más importantes. – ¿A qué te refieres con "traído"?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry la miro tragando sin saber cómo reaccionaría. Había descubierto que no viajaron al pasado ni al futuro ya que eso era imposible, si no, que fueron enviados a lo que parece ser otro mundo, uno donde no hay magia y justo en el año 2004, había logrado encontrar periódicos y visto la televisión de camino aquí, este lugar a pesar de no saber mucho del mundo no mágico de su mundo anterior, este mundo a simple vista se notaba la diferencia. Eran ocho años después de su último año en Hogwarts así que la tecnología no debería ser sorprendente, pero el recordaba muy bien que en su mundo no existía un Hulk.

Suspirando de nuevo y mirándola a los ojos respondió.

-No estamos en el mundo donde nacimos. Me refiero a que viajamos a un mundo donde la fecha actual es el año 2004 y no hay magia ambiental, ósea que no hay zonas mágicas en este lugar. No existe el mundo mágico Fleur.

Harry observo como los ojos de Fleur se agrandaban antes de que cerrara los ojos y lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas sin imperfecciones.

-Mi familia, Gabrielle, todos, no están aquí.- dijo en voz baja. Harry la observo, sabía que al ser una semi humana ella sabría mejor que nadie que significaba que en este mundo no hubiera magia. Harry sabia lo asustada que estaba ante la enormidad de su situación así que se acercó más a ella y la abrazo con un brazo mientras le susurraba que estaban bien, que los magos oscuros de Voldemort eran sus problemas no de ellos. A pesar de que saber eso no era reconfortante para ellos era un alivio saber que sus amigos y familiares no tendrían que preocuparse por Voldemort.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo manteniéndose juntos para calmarse. Con el tiempo el elfo domestico de Fleur despertó en pánico pero se calmó al ser explicada la situación y se puso feliz al estar con su maestra y poder ayudarla, Harry descubrió su nombre con la de su búho, Tesy y Leo.

Con las presentaciones hechas Harry se levantó para mirar por la ventana notando que la gente ya estaba en pleno funcionamiento, las personas se movían haciendo sus responsabilidades y otros simplemente holgazaneando, noto la nueva moda de este tiempo, era muy diferente de los años 94 y 97. Suspirando regreso al lado de Fleur quien estaba sentada con la cabeza baja, un aire triste se elevaba sobre ella.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- Harry se sorprendió cuando la repentina pregunta de Fleur atravesó la habitación grande. Recuperándose Harry se sentó apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer nuestras vidas por el momento en este mundo.- dijo sin mirarla. Fleur levanto la mirada para mirarlo.

-Eso es imposible, no tenemos dinero, si tuviéramos podríamos sobornar para que podamos crear nuevas identidades, no conocemos como se hace eso y estamos solos, sin mencionar que hay magos oscuros tras nosotros.- dijo con una nota de desesperación en su voz. Fleur no menciono que no podían usar magia con sus propias varitas ya que al parecer, sin magia ambiental las varitas no tenían ningún receptor y la magia solo se acumulaba calentándose y sin ningún efecto. Estaban sin magia.

Harry la miro a los ojos y luego sonrió maliciosamente. Fleur lo miro y sorprendentemente se sintió bien al mirarlo a los ojos, parecía que no estaba preocupado.

Harry se enrollo las mangas de la camisa dando a conocer una serie de runas en sus brazos organizados como espirales alrededor de sus brazos. No era un genio de las runas pero ella podía ver fácilmente una especie de patrón de almacenamiento en las runas y al darse cuenta Fleur sintió ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo sin sentido. Eran runas de almacenamiento lo que ella supondría por la expresión de su rostro y su anterior conversación, el dinero no será aun problema.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Kurai fuera**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**No poseo nada solo la historia.**_

 _ **Subido en Agosto 24, 2018.**_

 _ **N/A: notas al final del capítulo. Si ven algún error eso es porque no lo revise. Si los ven me avisan lo arreglare.**_

* * *

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6-**_ _ **"Comienzo"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Londres °°°**_

 _ **2004**_

Harry no era alguien que abusara de sus poderes, pero estando en un mundo donde la magia más complicada es muy difícil de preformar tenían que usar los hechizos más eficientemente para lograr sus objetivos. Con una dosis de 3 segundos de la maldición de la tortura había asegurado la completa cooperación de un traficante de personas para crearles una identidad falsa. Usando estos documentos podrían comenzar a acumular los conocimientos y recursos que necesitarían para vivir en este mundo.

Fleur por otro lado estaba inmensamente agradecida de no tener que vivir en algún edificio abandonado al azar o algún motel que apestaba a sexo como lo habían estado haciendo durante la semana después de que llegaron a este mundo.

Fleur es una Veela y como Veela es muy sensible a las emociones así como a todo lo que tenga que ver con la sexualidad de los seres vivos, pero aun así como una chica virgen de 17 y con un nivel tan alto para incluso la consideración de pretendientes, estar en un lugar como ese era como la peor pesadilla que una Veela puede tener. Chicas fáciles o tipos completamente depravados o peor, chicas totalmente inútiles sin una columna vertebral que se dejan mandar por sus parejas para tener sexo, para una Veela encontrar pareja y tener intimidad era algo que definía a las Veela, algo que matarían para conservar o cuidar. Tenía que haber amor, el máximo placer para la Veela, si no había, era como una imitación barata de la verdadera realidad.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no se quejó, al menos no frente a Harry, eso no evitaba que Harry notara su molestia e incomodidad con la situación, pero el punto era que ella trato de no hacer más difícil para Harry los problemas de estancia. Harry se había esforzado durante toda la semana e incluso no dormía y si dormía serian por al menos dos horas, constantemente le explicaba que estaba haciendo pero su falta de conocimiento con respecto a la sociedad muggle la dejo sintiéndose completamente inútil, más ahora que su varita no podía lanzar un _Lumos_ sin calentarse, dejándola sola con magia ofensiva de parte de su herencia Veela.

5 días de constantemente preocuparse por un lugar donde quedarse y Harry reuniendo sus documentos para que no tengan problemas con las autoridades de este mundo no había reducido la preocupación ni por un momento de la amenaza de Voldemort que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Harry le había asegurado de que Voldemort no atacaría mientras se aseguraban de esconderse muy bien. Con la ayuda de los dos elfos domésticos y la magia forzada de ellos dos como magos de buen calibre les dieron la capacidad de esconderse al menos por un periodo de un mes, eso si Voldemort los busca con todo lo que tiene. Si tienen suerte pueden tener más tiempo del estimado, sin embargo ellos tendrían que hallar una forma de protegerse de alguna forma. Usar nombres falsos y cambiar su apariencia es totalmente inútil, ya que con un hechizo de _Posicionamiento_ sería suficiente para que pudieran encontrarlos, en este mundo no existía el ministerio de magia para regular los rangos y legalidad de los hechizos así que varios hechizos no estarán impedidos por leyes mágicas implementadas en su mundo anterior. Será fácil encontrarlos.

Harry estaba trabajando en una idea para ello, pero por el momento Harry había puesto todo su esfuerzo en encontrar un lugar donde se quedarían y encontrar recursos.

Los días no podían ser más largos que ahora. Harry estaba en su punto de quiebre casi de todo lo que tenía que hacer y Fleur estaba en el extremo opuesto, ella estaba en el punto de quiebre pero de no hacer nada.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Harry y Fleur estaban en un pequeño café, el ambiente era comodo y agradable. Después de esa semana de crisis para los dos, Harry pudo conseguir todos los papeles en los que podía pensar, borro la memoria de todo los que sabían de tal cosa e hizo arrestar al traficante inmediatamente, fue fácil cuando era tan cooperativo. Después de conseguir los documentos Harry había ido a vender varias baratijas no mágicas de varios siglos de antigüedad que estaban en sus arcas para conseguir algunos fondos. Por el momento no podían usar el oro ya que no se puede derretir, pero ellos ya estaban trabajando para quitar ese bloqueo. Mientras tanto usaron el dinero para conseguir una pequeña casa de dos pisos, era pequeña, tenía una cocina, dos baños uno arriba y otro abajo, un comedor, la sala y tres habitaciones. Era perfecta para una pequeña familia. Al menos eso pensó Fleur para sí misma. Era perfecta.

Harry había sido inflexible sobre que estudiarían al punto de maestría, artes mentales, runas, magia sin varita y magia oscura. Cuando ella escucho magia oscura, Fleur se había levantado en pie de guerra, le había dicho cosas que le había hecho daño. No hablaron durante tres días hasta que Fleur fue, lo abofeteo y le exigió que explicara. Ella sabía que el merecía el beneficio de la duda. Él le mostro.

La magia oscura era en una forma de hablar, era magia que causaba daños irreparables, mientras que la otra definición era, magia negra. La magia negra era muy diferente de la magia oscura, era magia que no se podía usar si eras bueno en intenciones. La magia negra era repugnante, la magia oscura era como cualquier otra magia, pero mucho más letal.

Ellos como los únicos magos les recaería sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de luchar contra los magos oscuros que habían venido a este mundo y para eso necesitaban estar dispuestos a lastimar, necesitaban magia letal para luchar en esta guerra. Ella tuvo que aceptar eso, no podían ganar actuando como niños sabiendo que los magos enemigos eran psicópatas.

Después de esa discusión Harry le informo de todas sus opciones de estudio además de las obligatorias. Fleur se interesó bastante por la moda así que para la total molestia de Harry eso es lo que quería estudiar. Harry se vio obligado a aceptarlo siempre y cuando ella aceptaba sus materias obligatorias.

Después de eso Harry le informo que el estudiaría ciencias de todo tipo, tecnología, biología, informática, física, artes marciales de todo lo que pudiera y armas. Cuando Fleur le pregunto por qué, Harry simplemente dijo que esta vez si iba a estar preparado, no lo entendió, pero lo dejo pasar ya que ella también le intereso ciertas áreas de la ciencia. Ella también estudiaría un doctorado, de que, no lo sabía aun, quizás será medicina, lo sabrá cuando termine con las demás materias.

Harry y Fleur habían estado haciendo eso durante estos últimos meses, alejados del mundo, encerrados en la casa protegida por muchas formas de protección y ocultación.

Con la ayuda de el hechizo de memorización y reflejos de Harry, el aprendizaje iba a pasos agigantados, mucho mayor que cualquier genio que pueda existir en este mundo. Esto se debía al poder de su magia en este mundo. Con su capacidad de obtener recursos como les plazca y lo que es mejor, casi todo en este mundo para tener éxito era teoría y cálculos, algo que con magia era bastante fácil. Por esa razón no había magos súper poderosos en su mundo de origen ya que la magia no era algo lógico que podías estudiar, era energía ingobernable, y su única fuente de uso eran los núcleos mágicos, todo era intención, eso significaba que si una persona no tenía un buen agarre emocional su magia sería bastante débil o inservible para el caso. Caso ejemplar, Neville Longbottom.

En un mundo donde a los 11 años los niños ya eran hábiles con sus emociones y algunos incluso ganando apodos como la reina de hielo, decía algo, ya que un niño con esa capacidad serian monstruos en los campos políticos del mundo mágico. Harry había llegado tarde al mundo mágico, pero con unos pocos meses su mentalidad había sido bien escondida, era un Gryffindor, pero también era un Slytherin y eso nadie lo cambiara. Fleur siempre vivió en la mágica Francia y su educación era también muy alta, como Veela lo emocional era su fuerte.

El dúo ahora no tenía por qué temer a este mundo, fueron recogiendo cosas en su camino para ir creando una identidad muy fuerte, como si siempre han vivido en este mundo.

Harry aún no había hecho oficiales sus identidades, quería esperar mucho más tiempo para llenar cada grieta en su fachada.

Y eso los llevo aquí, en un café para tener un merecido descanso y para hablar de su futuro y planes que seguirán después de esto.

Fleur miro a Harry parecer relajado mirando por la ventana hacia un parque al otro lado de la calle. Fleur miro lo que mantenía su atención, allí, había un gran número de niños jugando a la pelota, riendo y divirtiéndose como si nada en este mundo fuera malo. Fleur sabia en lo que estaba pensando, con la llegada de magos oscuros en este mundo la paz pronto terminaría, tal vez en unos seis años más y Voldemort ya habrá de tener la fuerza suficiente como para tomar este mundo. Fleur sabía que ellos eran los encargados de tomar la iniciativa, pero era algo demasiado grande para dos adolescentes que apenas y tenían conocimientos para esta situación.

-Fleur… -

Fleur miro hacia Harry quien la miro con esos ojos verdes brillantes sobrenaturales.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto tratando de concentrarse en lo que seguiría.

-Estaba pensando en que debemos terminar nuestros estudios primero antes de que hagamos oficiales nuestras identidades.- dijo con voz suave. Fleur lo miro.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo Harry. – Fleur comento con cierta incertidumbre, su acento francés palpable al decir su nombre.

Harry casi se estremece al escuchar el sexy acento de la Veela, eso era algo que tendría que acostumbrarse. La joven frente a él era un ser de belleza, por naturaleza todo en ella era atractivo.

-Lo sé, pero estaba pensando en que con nuestros estudios podríamos crear una identidad sin fallas. – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser sin falla?, lo entiendo, no debemos dejar nada al azar, ¿pero por qué tan minucioso?- cuestiono.

Harry se levantó y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a estar sentado al lado de ella. –Veras… - Harry dijo en voz baja. – para que podamos luchar en una guerra como en la que nos encontramos sin temor a que el enemigo nos ataque mientras estamos desprevenidos, necesitamos ayuda. Sin mencionar que necesitamos cierto poder en la sociedad para que no nos vean como mutantes haciéndose pasar por vigilantes. – dijo con seriedad. Ellos sabían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este mundo, estudiaron la historia y vieron las noticias. Ellos sabían que estos mutantes eran poderosos pero no tan poderosos como para ser inmunes a la magia.

Fleur suspiro, él tenía razón, de nuevo. No podían hacer esto solos y para eso tenían que tener cierto poder e este mundo, la única forma de hacer eso sin ser parte del gobierno era ser muy rico. Ellos eran más que ricos eran asquerosamente millonarios, Harry se aseguró que fuera un nosotros, y no un él, cuándo se trataba del dinero.

-Okey, bien Harry, hagámoslo así, pero solo dos años, no quiero esconderme por más de ese tiempo bien. – ordeno la Veela mirándolo con intensidad y una amenaza implícita. Sabía que era difícil tener ciertos deseos, pero ella quería poder moverse sin miedo a ser descubierta.

Harry trago pero asintió a su comando. Harry se alejó de ella y tomo el café helado que anteriormente había estado caliente antes de desviarse con la conversación.

Fleur no lo había notado pero ahora podía ver a las demás personas mayores mirándolos con nostalgia y otras con diversión o cariño, había algunos solitarios que tenían nubes de envidia pero eran pocos. Al darse cuenta de ello Fleur se dio cuenta que parecían una joven pareja en una discusión sobre su futuro. Sonrojándose volvió a ver por la ventana tratando de ignorar todo lo demás, solo para darse cuenta que parecía estar mirando con anhelo a los pequeños niños jugando. Varias mujeres se rieron, pensando que ella estaba anhelando tener hijos o una familia.

Levantándose con su cara encendida en color rojo ella salió de la mesa y con un apresurado "Voy al baño" se fue sin mirar atrás.

Harry la miro confundido hasta que su atención se vio atraído por el trasero redondo de Fleur en movimiento. Girando hacia la ventana para fingir nunca tener malos pensamientos. Era una tortura.

Ya más calmado Harry pensó en su plan para tener cierto poder en este mundo. Estaba pensando en derrochar dinero como si fueran dulces, pero sabía que habría resultados favorables. Tampoco era ético, pero no había de otra. Sabía que Fleur no estaría de acuerdo. Solo esperaba que viera la razón.

Fleur regreso para ver a Harry mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana. Acercándose y poniendo su delicada mano sobre el hombro de Harry para llamar su atención. Harry se giró para mirarla.

-Nos vamos. – pregunto con voz suave sin rastro de sus anteriores pensamientos.

-Sí, será mejor, comenzare con las matemáticas hoy y no quiero quédame muy tarde.

Harry asintió, mientras se levantaba, pago la factura y salieron a la luz de la mañana. Caminaron en una agradable conversación sobre sus estudios y magia sin varita en la que ya eran bastante buenos.

-Creo que puedo lanzar un Fiendfyre sin problemas ahora como magia sin varita. – comento Harry mientras caminaban por el interior de su casa de dos pisos.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, la magia con varitas no era tan versátil.- estuvo de acuerdo Fleur. Habían descubierto cuando empezaron a aprender magia que la magia sin varita era mucho más fácil de lograr y era mucho más versátil, no necesitaban palabras, más que solo la intención, la forma de moldear y la potencia de la magia para utilizarla.

-Mmm, sabes que, tienes razón, creo que lo único que impide que todos los magos puedan hacer lo que hacemos es que no tienen las varitas como nosotros para lograrlo. – dijo Harry mientras habría el congelador y sacaba una caja de leche. Estaba a punto de tomar desde la caja cuando Fleur agarro la caja y se la quitó.

-No tomes de la caja, es la centésima vez que te digo.- regaño Fleur. Harry hizo una mueca ante eso. –… y si sabes que no es tan fácil crear un sistema de runas que puedan permitir la salida de magia de nuestras varitas, nos costó un mes completo, con nosotros dos trabajando constantemente.- respondió. Colocando dos vasos en la mesa y derramar la leche en ellos dándole uno a Harry, quien lo tomo de mala gana y comenzar a beber. Fleur fue por el suyo y guardo la caja.

Habían creado un sistema de runas para poder usar sus varitas de nuevo y usar el hechizo de memorización y reflejo para poder estudiar con mayor índice de aprendizaje y rapidez. Con eso les dio la capacidad de saber cómo se movía la magia dentro de sus cuerpos para poder realizarla después sin necesidad de sus varitas.

Harry termino su leche y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que habían convertido en una zona de aprendizaje. –Lo sé pero aun así me gustaría pensar que no somos tan increíble cómo somos.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras.

Fleur solo sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, Harry había comenzado a ser más relajado con ella a diferencia de cuando estaban en su mundo. Ella recordaba que el a pesar de ser amable era bastante distante y en cierto modo bastante indiferente con ella y con todos los demás excepto una chica de cabello espeso que siempre parecía estar leyendo. Ah, y Marcella, esa chica, casi lo olvidaba. Ella lo odiaba por hacerla pasar por eso en el baile de navidad. Juro descubrir una forma de llevar a cabo su venganza. Fue un baile desastroso, Davies continuamente trato de tocar partes inapropiadas, mientras que él la pasaba bien con Marcella.

Con su resolución, Fleur se dirigió a la habitación de estudios para seguir aprendiendo.

oOoOoOo

Harry había comenzado a crear la identidad definitiva para Fleur y el. Para Fleur, encontró una familia de ancianos que habían muerto hace seis meses después de que llegaron a este mundo en un accidente automovilístico, su apellido era Delacour, franceses, sin ningún pariente vivo, ellos no eran sociables pero tenían dinero, no eran las personas más buenas, su fortuna seria dejada a su ama de llaves, pero ella murió en el mismo accidente que los ancianos. Así Harry entro en acción. Con sus estudios en informática, más específicamente en el Hackeo, Harry comenzó la historia familiar de Fleur.

Fleur fue hija del último hijo de la pareja, que murió dos años antes de la muerte de los ancianos. El padre de Fleur no se hizo responsable, pero los ancianos si, convirtiéndola en la heredera de su fortuna. Los bienes materiales fueron dejados a la ama de llaves. Fleur Delacour comenzó sus estudios en una escuela normal en Francia, y prosiguió su educación con una destreza de genio, pero sin llamar la atención. Era atleta, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para competir, sus estudios comenzaron a expandirse cuando cumplió 15 años siendo ya un genio en temas extracurriculares a su educación básica. Nadie lo sabía hasta lo que pasaría cuando cumplió 17, cuando viajo a Londres a una escuela común donde se encontró con otro genio, un Harry Potter en el cual se vio inmersa en todo tipo de problemas (inventados), dejando un rastro de papeles y recuerdos.

Finalmente después de que sus abuelos murieron ella busco consuelo en su único amigo, viajo a Londres y se estrelló en la casa de su amigo genio, comenzando una sociedad que los llevaría a la creación de una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo.

Mientras tanto Harry logro descubrir una familia de apellido Potter, que había estado muerta durante más de 9 año. La muerte fue perpetrada por un asesino en serie. Había un niño que nunca pudo ser encontrado. Harry sabía que todo era demasiado cerca para la comodidad, pero él sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no podía pasar. Busco al niño y pudo descubrir por medio de la magia que ya no existía nadie de la línea familiar Potter. El niño había muerto. Harry uso la historia, cambio los papeles y registros por su nombre. Y se dio el mismo apellido, su historia fue simple pero trágica, tal como la realidad.

Harry tuvo padres y un hermano que Vivian en Londres, fueron asesinados por un asesino en serie. Harry de siete años era un pequeño genio así que huyo con la información y el asesino lo persiguió. Harry pudo encontrar ayuda con otras personas, pero el asesino lo siguió persiguiendo para callarlo permanentemente. Mato a las personas que lo ayudaron, pero él pudo seguir huyendo. Así que el corrió a la policía. La policía era corrupta. Tuvo que seguir huyendo y con el tiempo el creció sin dejar de aprender, recogió todo tipo de cosas en el camino. El cómo genio, llego a dejar un rastro de papel de sus estudios y su huida. Estudio en varias partes y estuvo en muchos lugares de Europa y finalmente cuando cumplió 17 años, Harry se encontró con una chica francesa en una escuela de Londres donde se hicieron buenos amigos, los dos genios se entendieron. Un día la chica francesa estaba en la puerta de su apartamento pidiendo ayuda. En las conversaciones pronto surgiría el deseo de ayudar a proteger el mundo con la fachada de ser algo totalmente inofensivo. Una empresa.

El asesino murió por la mano de otro asesino, ese otro asesino nunca fue encontrado.

Harry se aseguró que dejo un rastro de papel así como digital, incluso planto recuerdos falsos. Breves encuentros falsos con Fleur y Harry en diferentes situaciones.

Ningún amigo.

Muchos pretendientes.

Algunas pretendientes.

Registros médicos.

Cuentas electrónicas.

Recuerdos.

Fotografías.

Pertenencias.

Cosas abandonadas.

Celulares de la época.

Altercados con el asesino.

Informes policiales.

Célula policiaca corrupta.

Todo lo que pudo pensar.

Tres meses después de la llegada a este mundo Harry había comenzado a crear la identidad más completa que existe, cada vez que encontraba un agujero en su fachada lo arreglaba inmediatamente, luego las partes en blanco, las grietas, las motas de vacío y luego sello cada cosa que pueda tomarse como falsa. Incluso agrego una novia en su nota de vida. La chica nunca supo su verdadero nombre. Todo en el transcurso de dos años.

Todo completamente falso, pero nadie podrá refutarlo, incluso ellos mismo nunca podrán convencer a alguien de que no son de este mundo.

oOoOoOo

Fleur se sentó cansada, había estado fuera de casa consiguiendo ayuda en un proyecto que pronto revolucionaria el mundo. Harry y ella habían estado trabajando en el primer dispositivo de realidad virtual en el mundo. Era un pequeño proyecto solo para darles un poco de fama, lo suficiente como para que cuando lancen la bomba que le sigue a este proyecto todo el mundo sepa del dúo genio más nuevo del mundo.

Ella fue la encargada de reunir las cosas materiales para el proyecto, ellos podrían hacerlo con magia muy fácilmente, pero tenían que dejar rastros de su proyecto para que todos los que investiguen no encontraran nada irregular.

Harry estaba en el centro de Londres buscando un lugar donde harían la presentación de su nuevo dispositivo llamado Virtual Gear. El dispositivo era simple un casco de cabeza completo. Parecía bastante aerodinámico de color negro. El dispositivo permitía estar dentro de lo digital. No podías tocar nada pero podías ver cosas como en la vida real.

Así con dos años de estudios de todo tipo que puedan imaginar, llegaron al punto de partida. Ella había diseñado el plan para comenzar la empresa. Ganarían la atención y con la fortuna Delacour para el comienzo del proyecto (fortuna Potter en realidad), los genios crearían el primer dispositivo de realidad virtual, con la atención en ellos crearían un juego donde podrías usar tu avatar como usarías tu propio cuerpo, sin peligro de lastimarte en la vida real.

Era un proyecto ambicioso, pero ya estaba finalizado, solo estaban esperando para lanzar las noticias en un intervalo de meses a partir de la presentación del primer dispositivo.

Fleur sabía que no necesitaban más dinero, pero esta empresa tenía un alto porcentaje de éxito y pronto se convertirían en prácticamente millonarios a los ojos de este mundo y si jugaban bien sus cartas dejarían en el polvo a industrias Stark. Fleur sonrió, odiaba al tipo, era un belicista y un completo imbécil. Como desearía tener la empresa ya en su pleno apogeo para aplastar a Stark. Pero los sueños no se cumplen de esa forma.

Fleur escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! –

Harry grito mientras entraba en la sala donde se encontraba Fleur. La chica lo miro, él tenía un aura de satisfacción así que dedujo que lo consiguió.

-Veo que lograste conseguir un lugar, ¿Dónde será entonces?- pregunto.

-Museo de ciencias de Londres. Dentro de una semana.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Que bien, entonces tendremos que apresurarnos, con el proyecto, los materiales llegaran dentro de tres días. – dijo Fleur mientras se giraba hacia él.

-Eso es bueno, será rápido, ya lo hemos probado, así que no te estreses.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No lo hago! – Fleur exclamo. Ella estaba nerviosa no estresada.

-Bien, bien. no te esponjes- Harry levanto las manos en signo de rendición sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces, que hacemos mientras tanto, yo ya termine mis estudios y tengo tantos títulos que no sé dónde ponerlos.- comento Fleur con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Oye ya te dije que la moda, las artes y literatura no son conocimientos válidos para la causa.- replico Harry deforma gruñona.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo tres títulos más que tú. – contrarresto Fleur con placer.

Harry gruño pero no la digno con otra replica. Después de ese pequeño intercambio Harry se giró hacia ella con una cara nerviosa y seria. Fleur lo miro al notar el cambio, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. – ¿Qué pasa Harry? –

Harry respiro hondo y contesto. –Fleur, ¿quieres… salir con migo, quisieras intentar tener una relación con migo? – pregunto Harry con la mejor cara que pudo.

Harry le había hablado de su viaje en el tiempo en su mundo anterior, solo le había comentado de que gracias a eso, él tenía 17 años cuando llegaron aquí y con el tiempo su cuerpo volvió a tener un crecimiento acelerado para que coincida con su edad, por eso parecía mayor de lo que debería verse un chico de 14 años, sin mencionar que los dos años en este mundo le daban la apariencia atractiva de un joven de 19 año igual que ella. El problema es que ella temía el momento de encontrar una pareja y lo que ella no quería es que su mente haya coloreado a Harry como el único chico con el que quería estar por el simple hecho de que era su más grande apoyo en este mundo cuando llegaron y ahora, dos años después, era su mejor amigo, que pasaría si fallaban. Así que con un gran esfuerzo que en su ingenuidad no pudo entender ella se armó de valor y hablo.

-Harry, yo no creo que una relación entre nosotros sea buena, sabes, con todo lo que está pasando.- ella dijo con su voz temblando ante las palabras que estaba diciendo, prácticamente estaba matando una relación con él, y a pesar de su decisión ella sintió que estaba cometiendo un error. Sacudiéndose continúo. – No creo que me gustes de esa forma.- término con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry se había armado de valor, pensando que tenía que sacarlo del camino antes de que ella encuentre felicidad en algún supermodelo, algo bastante posible ya que el tercer proyecto de su empresa seria una sucursal de moda, con Fleur como diseñadora, lo podía ver pasar. Nunca le dijo que en su línea de tiempo ella se había casado con Bill para evitar que ella piense que eso tendría que pasar, él la apoyaría decidiera lo que decidiera. En cierto modo su respuesta fue una gran sorpresa, él pensó que había leído bien las señales en el transcurso de estos dos años, ya que habían estado escondidos la mayoría del tiempo para evitar a Voldemort, ahora a pesar de saber que esta era una posibilidad su corazón se sentía pesado, su garganta se sentía cerrada pero a pesar del dolor en su pecho el miro hacia sus ojos azules y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Lo entiendo Fleur, sabía que esa era una respuesta posible, así que no te preocupes, ¿Si?- dijo Harry con una voz algo temblorosa.

Fleur casi rompe a llorar, nunca había rechazado a alguien que estuviera tan cerca de su corazón. Si no fuera porque en el fondo de su ser, la parte Veela, se sintió muy bien al saber que un hombre tan guapo, quizás lo más parecido a un Veela masculino se sentía atraído por ella de una forma no lasciva.

Harry se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose calmarse al aceptar la decisión de Fleur. Levantándose el camino hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

-No sientas culpa, Fleur, estas cosas pasan, así que no te preocupes… -dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina y la dejaba sola en el sofá.

Fleur miro el lugar que Harry había ocupado, pérdida en sus emociones, sintiendo una explosión de dolor en el pecho y el escozor en sus ojos, las lágrimas estaban casi por salir. " _¿Qué hice?"_ Pensó con incredulidad. " _Rechace a Harry"_ era una idiota, ella decia ser muy perceptiva en cosas como las emociones, había rechazado un amor saludable ¿¡por qué!? Para tener la opción de elegir entre el montón. Que estupidez. Se levantó de un salto y estaba a punto de marchar a la cocina y retractarse de todo lo que dijo y lo besaría, su primer beso, eso le mostrara. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Dos elfos alarmados aparecieron entre ella y la puerta de la cocina, estaba a punto de gruñirles que se apartaran cuando sus voces chillonas sonaron.

-Señor Harry/señorita Fleur, la casa señuelo en escocia fue atacada por un grupo de Mortifagos.- chillaron los elfos con una voz mucho más refinada que hace dos años. Harry salió se la cocina con un delantal en proceso de quitarse.

-Quiero que envíes los señuelos al sur de escocia Dobby. Fleur tú y Tesy comiencen con la purgación de esencia en las áreas cercanas mientras que yo voy al este de escocia para despistarlos más. Cuídense.- Harry dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía con Dobby y Tesy en la cola.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!, solo quiero tener a mi novio.- Fleur se quejó mientras giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía rumbo a Londres. Parecía que su error le costaría caro

oOoOoOo

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Ya había terminado el capítulo pero como se me borro me tarde mas. Dejen comentarios nos vemos.**_

 _ **Kurai fuera**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**No poseo nada solo la historia.**_

 _ **Subido el 30 de Agosto, 2018.**_

 _ **N/A: dejaría las notas al final de capitulo pero me siento con ánimos de agradecer:**_

 **Isaya Strife** **, gracias por ese punto grandote. Espero que estos próximos capítulos te sigan gustando.**

 **W.M King** **, espero que te guste lo que sigue.**

 **MurderW.** **, espero que no esperes demasiado, ya comencé el capítulo 8.**

 **Beiny** **, bueno, esa unión de seguro te encantara, ya lo tengo planeado, solo lee este capítulo como una forma de no impacientarte. Y Voldemort será el enemigo de Harry ya sabes, así que espera muchos encuentros con él.**

 **Con eso mis amigos disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7-**_ _ **"Nimbus"**_

 _ **°°° Escocia °°°**_

 _ **2007**_

Harry se mantuvo en lo alto del molino de viento, al oeste de su casa utilizada como señuelo para sus atacantes. Fleur y él habían tomado todas las precauciones desde el momento en que fueron encontrados en los primeros 5 meses en un lugar público en Gales, no había sido bonito, no entraron en combate, pero la persecución fue bastante intensa. Los Mortifagos ya habían aprendido a vestirse como este mundo lo requería. Parecían bastante limitados en conocimientos y armamento, usaban una rustica varita para canalizar su magia, idea de Tom suponía, pero eso les dio la capacidad de ser un peligro para ellos. Los habían perdido y logrado asegurar su casa principal. Habían creado casas señuelos en diferentes lugares de Europa y hasta ahora solo 7 quedan en pie, seis sin la que estaba siendo incinerada en este momento. La casa no era bonita, así que no sintió ningún ápice de molestia. Al parecer los Mortifagos estaban más desesperados. No revisaron el interior de la casa, simplemente la quemaron sin detenerse a investigar si esa era su ubicación. Tendría que encontrar una forma más permanente para mantenerlos alejados si se mantenían tan activos como lo eran ahora.

Harry se paró en toda su altura en el rotor del molino, su gran vista de buscador realzada con magia ahora era como la mira de un rifle de francotirador. Su mirada sobrenatural se movió atraves de la distancia sin ningún esfuerzo.

Desde su posición Harry podía contar 20 Mortifagos en total. Todos estaban vestidos con gabardinas negras de cuero, le recordó a los tipos que salían en la película de La Matrix por la que se acostó tarde en la noche hace unos días.

Todos los Mortifagos mantenían en sus manos varitas de aspecto simple, mucho mejor que hace año y medio, al parecer pudieron mejorar la calidad, ya que estaban lanzando magia superior al promedio sin ningún problema. Manteniéndose siempre a distancia, comenzó a rodear el área revisando el armamento que llevaban en su persona. Al parecer habían logrado crear trasladadores, no hubo necesidad de despistarlos ya que usando los trasladadores desaparecieron a donde sea que vayan.

Harry exhalo mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Los Mortifagos se mantenía bajo el radar por el momento, en estos dos años anteriores solo parecían estar adaptándose a este mundo, prácticamente estaban haciendo lo mismo que Fleur y él.

Harry había logrado ver a vampiros y hombres lobo en algunas ocasiones, pero parecían estar escondiéndose para ser usados más efectivamente en el futuro. Sabía que pronto esto se volvería un caos, el mago oscuro y un ejército se estaban preparando para darse a conocer en poco tiempo, y al parecer ese comienzo ya había comenzado, pensó Harry mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno de escocia, la marca oscura flotaba perezosamente sobre su antigua casa señuelo.

Estirándose Harry desapareció del lugar, apareciendo en diferentes lugares de Europa para luego detenerse a varias calles de su hogar actual, caminando desde ahí para evitar ser seguido.

oOoOoOo

Fleur estaba en su habitación, tendida en su cama sin fuerzas para absolutamente nada. Había rodeado sus lugares frecuentes y los de Harry para eliminar todo rastro de ellos en el área, después de eso había regresado sin problemas, unos minutos después Harry había venido para informar el nuevo comportamiento de los Mortifagos, ni un minuto después había ordenado que comiéramos y descansáramos para que mañana estemos mejor descansados y podamos planear el siguiente paso para nosotros.

La seriedad de la situación y el susto de hoy fueron suficiente para que el tema de su relación quedara zanjado también. Bueno al menos para ella, según Harry, nuestra relación solo podía ser una de "solo amigos", nunca se sintió tan estúpida en su vida. En este momento estaría con un novio haciendo lo que los novios hacen. De solo pensarlo quería agarrar la lámpara en su mesa de noche y destruirla con su frente lo más fuerte posible.

Sin embargo a pesar de todos sus problemas románticos, una parte de ella estaba preocupada de que Voldemort esté más activo en encontrarlos. Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para no preocuparse por otros magos y menos de los vampiros y otras criaturas, pero si los números los abrumaba el problema sería muy grave para ellos.

Los pensamientos de Fleur viajaron a su entrenamiento, Harry se había dado la misión de convertirla en la chica más letal de este planeta, la había hecho aprender todo lo que el aprendía y percibía como útil, ahora ella era a prueba de casi todo siempre y cuando no sea atrapada desprevenida, algo bastante difícil de lograr, ya que incluso en eso fue entrenada. Harry le enseño todo lo que sabía, tenía una serie de habilidades que a simple vista nunca lo podría ni pensar.

Harry Potter tenía como su principal habilidad su gran vista natural, mucho mejor que la de un águila, tenía reflejos y coordinación de pies-manos, manos-ojos, ojos-pies, mente-cuerpo, prácticamente era bueno sobreviviendo, tenía habilidades de defensa contra las artes oscuras en combate mágico y en un año después de que llegaron a este mundo se convirtió en un excelente combatiente mano a mano junto con armamento de todo tipo, incluso lo había visto cortar a los maniquís de entrenamiento con una guadaña, como si eso no fuera suficiente, con la ayuda de su Oclumancia de nivel maestro y magia de memorización y rápido procesamiento de datos, era asombrosamente versado en muchos conocimientos no mágicos y mágicos disponibles, asombrosamente inteligente e impredecible, capacidad de liderar y enseñar, nivel Veela de atractivo y muy implacable con su determinación en su objetivo. Si eso no era aterrador, estaba segura que si agregamos que puede aumentar su nivel de letalidad con su magia bruta masiva, subiendo de nivel todas las características anteriores, eso sí era aterradoramente impensable.

Y ella fue entrenada por él, sin mencionar que no era para nada mediocre. Se sentía muy bien saber eso ahora que lo pensaba.

Lo único que le daba a Harry un gran margen de habilidad que ella no podía llegar a acercarse, era su vasta experiencia, él había luchado y enfrentado una serie de retos y seres que nadie más podría, el más destacado en su mente era matar un basilisco de 1000 años a los doce años con solo una espada.

Fleur se giró sobre su cama, ahora se sentía mucho peor al recordar que ese hombre había sido rechazado por ella a solo unas horas atrás. Ahora podía ver más claramente lo estúpida que era, y si nunca arreglaba eso, Harry encontraría a otra chica, tendría al hombre más letal del mundo junto a ella, mientras que ella estaría conformándose con algún soldado con medallas, algún millonario, científico o algún modelo guapo, lo más cerca que podría llegar a él, y aun estar muy lejos, sabiendo que pudo haber tenido todo eso y el amor sincero agregado.

Fleur se levantó bruscamente dispuesta a marchar al dormitorio del pelinegro y suplicar misericordia, cuando recordó la mirada preocupada y cansada de Harry justo antes de ir a dormir. Mirando la hora, "12:00 pm", okey talvez mañana sería mejor. Pensó mientras regresaba su cama para esperar el día siguiente.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Junio 2007, tres meses después...**_

Fleur no pudo retractarse de su decisión al día siguiente. Harry se vio obligado a sumergirse en las profundidades del área de estudio diseñando un plan factible para que Voldemort no pueda encontrarlos antes de que puedan poner en práctica su plan original de ganar poder social en este mundo, la gravedad de la situación llego a Fleur mucho más fácil que ayer, dándose cuenta que ahora Voldemort los tenía como objetivo número uno en su lista de eliminación, se estaba preparando para comenzar su campaña de terror en este mundo y solo había dos magos enemigos para el que podrían frustrar sus planes, así que los eliminaría primero. Fleur se tragó su ansiedad con respecto a las dudas sobre sus posibilidades con Harry a favor de ayudar a Harry en un sistema de seguridad que emplearía el encantamiento Fidelio y varios planes de contingencia listos para ser usados.

En la segunda semana después del ataque Mortifago Fleur y Harry presentaron el primer dispositivo de realidad virtual. El mundo se volvió loco, dos jóvenes genios acababan de llevar al mundo a la siguiente etapa tecnológica, pero eso no se detuvo ahí, se les dio varios adelantos al próximo proyecto que daría la vuelta al mundo en unos cuantos meses.

Harry no lo podía creer, la realidad virtual fue un éxito mayor del que esperaba, muchas compañías tecnológicas trataron de obtener su tecnología, pero fueron inmediatamente rechazados junto con las ofertas de empleo, así surgió **"NIMBUS"** , la más nueva empresa, donde lo virtual se vuelve realidad. Dos meses después se lanzó el primer juego de realidad virtual de conexión neuro-nerviosa, la capacidad de simular tu cuerpo en un entorno virtual. Tu mente era enviada a la realidad virtual. El juego era único y muy impresionante para cualquiera.

oOoOoOo

" _A Otro Lugar",_ o como oficialmente se lanzó al mundo, _To Another Place_ , el juego de realidad virtual, el logro tecnológico del siglo, cincuenta mil probadores beta y el diseño más sofisticado que se pueda encontrar.

Todo un primer logro para la más nueva compañía financiada por Delacour, millones de dólares en solo un mes de venta, el Virtual Gear y su caja terminal ha sido el producto más vendido, después de la prueba beta alrededor del mundo.

La tecnología neuro-nerviosa se ha abierto nuevas puertas en la ciencia neuronal, y simulación.

Empresas Nimbus, se convierte en una de las más rentables del universo empresarial en el corto periodo de tres meses.

Jóvenes empresarios, Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter.

La pareja genio alcanza las alturas rápidamente.

Se habla de expansión.

Conferencia de prensa, Fleur Delacour, CoCeo de Nimbus Enterprise informa de la compra de tres pequeñas empresas.

Compañía de moda en Nimbus.

Harry Potter anuncia el próximo proyecto en progreso de Nimbus Enterprise, Empresa virtual.

oOoOoOo

 _ **-"To Another Place,**_ _el juego de realidad virtual lanzado por la empresa más nueva de Europa, Nimbus Enterprise, es el juego que toda persona en este mundo que se interese por la tecnología tendrá que probar, el juego es simple, el escenario es el mundo normal, todos los edificios son bastante cerca de la realidad solo cambia el interior de los lugares privados, como casas y lugares no públicos, donde tu como jugador eres una persona normal en medio de una guerra entre seres con poderes sobrenaturales, la facción blanca, los buenos y la facción negra, los malos, interpretados por NPC. El objetivo del juego es hacer lo que tú quieras, sin embargo las leyes del mundo real son exactamente las mismas, en este mundo puedes unirte a la facción blanca o negra o a otras organizaciones como la interpol, el ejército, guardias de seguridad u otras que se presentaran en el juego, la forma de operar de las facciones son como el juego de ajedrez, cada facción tiene un equivalentes a un rey, una reina, dos alfiles o como se llaman en el juego ejecutores, dos torres o defensores, dos caballos, en este caso caballeros, y ocho peones que son llamados guardias. Cada quien tiene que tener una idea de lo que cada facción hace, ya que la facción negra es demasiado para muchos jugadores, en palabras de ellos mismo, "es demasiado aterrador ser el malo en este juego". La facción negra se hace odiar por los fanáticos con una facilidad increíble."_

" _Pero eso no es todo, con la nueva función de la realidad virtual, Empresa virtual, las escaramuzas entre los jugadores se han convertido en fuente de negocios entre los apostadores, es imposible engañar, gracias a la IA del juego, Cardenal, con sus códigos almacenados fuera de toda red y aislada solo para las manos de los CEOs de Industrias Nimbus. Empresa virtual permite reuniones entre grandes empresarios sin salir de casa, es una opción que muchos han empezado a usar."_

" _Todo es tan realista que cuando salgas de este juego pensaras que de un momento a otro un Ejecutor saldrá de tu tienda favorita y tratara de volarte en pedazos."_ La reportera de noticias termino de informar mientras que comenzaban un debate sobre las demandas del juego.

Harry apago la pantalla holográfica que estaba en su sala, Fleur y el habían creado Cardenal, con sus habilidades de programación y tecno magia, una rama de la magia en la que ellos pusieron todo su empeño junto con un gira-tiempo para lograr, era imposible de hackearla. Tuvo que ser mujer, porque según Fleur, las chicas tienen más control que los hombres. Pero a pesar de todo, con cardenal siendo bastante sensible, casi como un ser biológico gracias a la magia, ellos pudieron tener un amplio sistema de seguridad mágico y tecnológico. Habían creado el juego para que cuando Voldemort trate de tomar este mundo tenga más resistencia que el mundo mágico de su mundo anterior. Habían creado los virtual Gear para ser sensibles a los usuarios mágicos, de esta forma, Voldemort y cualquiera que venga de su mundo natal no podrían descubrir que estaba pasando en el juego. De todas formas no importaba siempre y cuando las personas de este mundo no estén en ignorancia completa.

Fleur se encontraba en la cocina, a pesar de ser multimillonarios ahora, Harry y ella vivían normalmente, el edificio de Industrias Nimbus, era su lugar de trabajo y fama, mientras que su casa de tres habitaciones era donde estaba su verdadero ser.

El mundo se volvió loco con su proyecto virtual y les dio dinero y fama, lo que querían, y gracias a la magia, tenían privacidad que ninguna celebridad gozaba como ellos. Los pensamientos de Fleur viajaron a su siguiente paso, Nimbus compro una empresa de seguridad de baja categoría que pronto se convertiría en la mejor gracias a él régimen y nivel que Harry los haría llegar, sería su pequeño ejército. El juego virtual ayudaría para poder conseguir a personas aptas para la guerra que se aproximaba. Todo tenía un propósito.

La compañía de moda empezaba a ganar fama en tan solo unas semanas gracias a la fama de Nimbus tuvo un buen comienzo con sus primeros diseños, pero eso no duraría si sus diseños no seguían siendo lo suficientemente buenos para estar a la altura, así que ella estaba trabajando duro en ello.

Su relación con Harry estaba estancada, ella desesperadamente quería lanzar todo al aire y convertir a Harry Potter en su pareja, pero con lo ocupados que estaban era casi imposible y su cobardía no se lo permitía, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Harry antes de preguntarle a las citas.

Nimbus pronto se expandiría por el mundo y hasta que eso ocurra habrá mucho trabajo por hacer.

Una cosa que ella decidió con determinación era que, no descansaría hasta tener sus garras en Harry, así tenga que dejar de lado la moda por el momento.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort nunca fue un hombre sin preparación, sin embargo en el momento en que llego a este mundo, todos sus planes tuvieron que ser reorganizados. En el momento de su llegada casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta del problema con sus varitas, no estaban funcionando, calentaban y evitaban el uso de magia compleja, así que con sus recursos limitados después de encontrar un almacén abandonado con los alrededores sin más población que pueda descubrir el ejército recién llegado, Voldemort realizo el ritual para conseguir su nuevo cuerpo, reemplazando los movimientos de varita por runas y con los ingredientes traídos del otro mundo para poder realizar sin problemas el ritual, agregando ingredientes para poder crear un cuerpo más fuerte. Con un cuerpo nuevo las cosas comenzaron a andar mucho más fácilmente, el siguiente objetivo era recuperar su magia, así con unos días de investigación él pudo descubrir un ritual para impregnar pedazos de madera en pequeños núcleos mágicos, una forma de canalizar su propia magia al mundo exterior. Los ingredientes estaban a la mano, un mago tuvo que ser sacrificado, pero que es un mago entre cientos.

Con magia de vuelta en sus filas Voldemort comenzó la búsqueda de su base de operaciones, fue muy fácil, cuando el mismo nunca había dejado atrás su conocimiento muggle, había usado Legeremancia en un bibliotecario, descubrió que hay un lugar en el que ningún humano sin equipo adecuado podría ir sin morir por radiación. Chernóbyl. La ciudad donde un accidente radiactivo, el más grande en este mundo había matado y hecho huir a sus habitantes, pero gracias a su magia no sería problema para su ejército, solo una barrera que evitaba que la comida fuera toxica seria impuesta.

Después de llevar a su ejército a la ciudad abandonada en Prípiat, Ucrania. Llevarlos no fue tanto un problema, mantenerlos en línea fue un poco más difícil, pero siendo el señor oscuro más temible y poderoso de su tiempo nadie fue en contra de sus órdenes.

Los vampiros tomarían sangre de animales, mientras se les permitía tomar sangre humana una vez al mes a cada vampiro. Los Licántropos fueron más difícil de hacerlos obedecer, pero su resistencia fue inútil, se les dio las mismas órdenes que a los vampiros, comerían animales y solo una vez al mes comerían carne humana. Los cuerpos que los vampiros cazaban eran llevados a la zona de almacenamiento de Chernóbyl, donde los gigantes y duendes comían carne de animales cazados de los alrededores del área, la vida silvestre había sido útil durante este tiempo. Los Dementores requerían más delicadeza, secuestraron 50 personas de diferentes países de la antigua Unión Soviética para no levantar sospechas, en una zona segura para los humanos dentro de la ciudad, eran prisioneros que constantemente eran mantenidos lo más saludable posible, los Dementores se deleitaban con las emociones felices de los muggle.

Para los magos entre sus filas tuvieron una mejor idea que cultivar su propia comida o incluso conseguirla para ellos mismos. Con tres meses estando en este mundo Voldemort ordeno a sus sirvientes que se mezclaran con los muggle, hubo protesta, pero nunca en su presencia, eran tan leales a la causa, a pesar de que Voldemort no tenía ninguna empatía por los Sangre Pura en realidad, servían a su propósito. Sus órdenes de encontrar a los criminales muggle con más poder en este mundo fueron seguidas sin vacilar, Voldemort mismo visito a su próxima marioneta, tomando el control de los muggle fue fácil, eran tan cobardes cuando se enfrentaban a los Dementores, eran inmortales, sus mascotas más leales y sus pequeñas armas muggle eran simples molestias para él. No se puede decir lo mismo de sus seguidores humanos, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, se dijo así mismo.

Con un anillo de drogas a su mando la comida e información nunca fue limitada de nuevo. Por supuesto, nunca había dejado de buscar a Potter y la criatura que viajaba con él, usando su sangre, había podido saber su dirección general, pero al parecer él sabía que podría encontrarlo donde sea que vaya, así que se ocultó con magia, fue una molestia. Cinco meses después de llegar a este mundo y tres meses antes de tomar el mando del anillo de drogas, había recibido un informe de que su némesis, aun se encontraba en el Reino Unido, Gales para ser exactos. Había enviado una fuerza de 20 hombres para encontrarlos y atrapar vivo a Potter, muerto si se volvía una molestia, pero sus incompetentes sirvientes no pudieron ni tocarlos. Sus planes aun no estaban listos, así que no le preocupo demasiado, pero él tendría que ser eliminado de una forma u otra.

Sin dejar de buscar a Potter, Voldemort se concentró en la adaptación de su ejército a este mundo. El parecido geográfico e histórico del mundo no mágico de su mundo anterior con este mundo era prácticamente el mismo, la única diferencia era la existencia o la no existencia del mundo mágico. Con los inconvenientes de un mundo sin magia, Voldemort ordeno a sus seguidores que se mezclaran usando magia si era necesario para lograrlo.

Voldemort no era tonto, así que ordeno la infiltración en las principales organizaciones públicas de este mundo en todos los principales países del mundo. Manteniendo separado el mundo mundano de ellos, no quería ningún tipo de contaminación, la magia es poder, el poder es lo único que importa.

Después del último vistazo de Potter en esos primeros cinco meses, descubrió que encontrarlo se había convertido en un problema, Potter había hecho señuelos por toda Europa para evitar su encuentro.

Ahora dos años después de la llegada a este mundo sus planes se pondrían en marcha, con eso había ordenado la eliminación inmediata de Potter. Redoblando sus esfuerzos encontraron otra casa señuelo y fue destruida sin más que un solo vistazo, una serie de nuevos hechizos de rastreo fueron puestos en práctica por sus rastreadores. Eso pareció asustar a Potter ya que en los días siguientes las casas señuelo fueron fácil de encontrar, sin embargo Potter parecía haberse escondido mucho más profundo en su agujero y para su total sorpresa, dos semanas después lanzo un dispositivo muggle en Londres, no había entendido sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué volar su tapadera después de ocultarse por tanto tiempo?, dos años desperdiciados esforzándose por ocultarse para luego salir a la luz del sol como si nada. Bueno, ahora lo entendía, había subestimado a su oponente, él sabía que su principal arma y su favorita, algo que estaba arraigado en sus planes, era el anonimato, causando temor en susurros, como el monstruo debajo de la cama, pensabas que estaba ahí, pero tenías demasiado miedo para verlo, sin embargo el lugar siempre había estado vacío, era su marca de terror, y si atacaba a los dos nuevas celebridades de este mundo, ya sea con una fuerza muggle o mágica, haría que el mundo sepa de él cuando aún no estaba preparado, el mundo pediría su sangre y lo buscarían, ahora Potter y su mascota tenían inmunidad social, por ahora al menos.

Y luego todo parecía salirse de sus manos. **NIMBUS** , la más nueva compañía. Nimbus Enterprise, la empresa líder, "ahora", en la tecnología neuro-nerviosa virtual, un pilar de la sociedad ahora.

Un juego.

Un simple juego convirtió a su enemigo en alguien muy poderoso en este mundo, tenía recursos para usar a su antojo sin que nadie lo cuestionara, al menos no el mundo en si, tal vez las agencias de seguridad, tal vez, pero no el mundo, y al parecer su juego incluso era anti magia, ninguno de sus seguidores pudo usar la tecnología de Potter sin que fueran destruidos. Sin embargo eso no se detuvo ahí, Potter y su ahora pareja de negocios compraron tres pequeñas empresas que a simple vista no eran una gran cosa.

Una compañía que fabrica ropa.

Una compañía de seguridad de 4° categoría.

Una compañía tecnológica de bajos recursos.

Él sabía que la magia podía ser puesta en casi cualquier cosa, la ropa puede ser hecha para resistir incluso el hechizo más poderoso, tal vez la maldición asesina no, pero Fiendfyre era un punto discutible. Una compañía de seguridad podría usarse como excusa para crear su propio ejército personal entrenado por el mismo. Y la compañía tecnológica con el respaldo de la ahora multimillonaria Nimbus Enterprise, empresa líder en desarrollo virtual, podían crear armamento para su ejército, incluso armamento mágico que los muggle incluso podrían usar.

Voldemort ahora sabía que su enemigo era demasiado bueno para dejarlo vivir. Es una pena que incluso matarlo ahora le haría más mal que bien, incluso en el futuro necesitara un pensamiento serio para incluso planear su asesinato.

Todo se complica al parecer.

oOoOoOo

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Kurai, fuera.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**No poseo nada solo la historia.**_

 _ **Subido el 3 de septiembre, 2018.**_

 _ **N/A: En el próximo capítulo comenzara el año 2008 y los primeros signos de la guerra contra Voldemort. Ironman casi está aquí.**_

 _ **Si quieres saber cómo es el traje que Harry estará usando en el trabajo puedes buscarlo como: traje gris modelo: 692 Ottavio Nuccio, la segunda imagen que te aparece en cualquier buscador de internet.**_

 _ **-ADVERTENCIA-**_

 _ **SITUACIONES SEXUALES ACONTINUACION. No se preocupen, será una feliz situación sexual. No sé si escribiré algo así de nuevo, pero para esta escena decidí hacerlo, no esperen de mi demasiado de esto.**_

 _ **FIC INVASION.**_

 _ **Si los que esperan una continuación de invasión leen en esto ya empecé a trabajar en el capítulo tan esperado desde el año pasado así que solo esperen.**_

 _ **Ahora si disfruten.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8-**_ _ **"¡Por fin!"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Nueva York°°°**_

 _ **Agosto 2007, dos meses después…**_

Harry estaba apoyado en la pared observando a su socio de negocios que trabajaba en en la sede de moda en Nueva York. Nimbus había sido un éxito y a pesar de que aún estaba en boca de todos, Harry sabía con certeza de que ya no eran un cuento nuevo, prácticamente quedaron grabados en la historia de este mundo. Ahora la empresa Nimbus era conocida como una de las más grandes, y a pesar de todo eso, de lo que últimamente más se hablaba era en la atractiva joven pareja que dirigía dicha compañía.

Después de los primeros tres meses de su llegada a este lugar, Fleur había podido controlar mucho mejor su atractivo evitando varios problemas, eso no quiere decir que se acabaron todos sus problemas, dos meses después Fleur domino tan completamente su encanto Veela que ahora su definición de control es de "encendido" y "apagado", pero un día después de lograrlo Fleur se dio cuenta en un problema mucho más difícil de solucionar.

Su belleza natural increíblemente atractiva.

Su apariencia atractiva de sedoso cabello rubio platino, ojos en forma de galaxias azules, una boca de dientes blancos perfectos escondidos por labios rosados, suaves y firmes, tan sedosos y provocadores, sin mencionar su piel clara y sedosa con un cuerpo lleno de curvas sexys a la edad de 20 años era perfecta. No contemos su personalidad. Eso llevo a Fleur en un ataque de ira completa destruyendo todo en su escondite, a pesar de haber dominado su encanto Veela, nada había cambiado, peor, ahora los chicos en vez de quedarse embobados ante su belleza ahora podían pensar múltiples formas de tratar de cortejarla y llevarla a la cama.

Por suerte para Harry, él era un experto en la ira y frustración. Harry le pidió practicar un poco de combate mano a mano. Eso no fue una buena idea, a pesar de ser mejor y físicamente superior en combate, Fleur lo destrozo por completo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza alejando sus reflexiones. Con la nota alta de las noticias sobre sus apariencias, vino la pregunta del millón. ¿Son pareja?

Dolió.

Créeme, realmente dolió, dolió que todo el mundo hable de lo grandioso que serían como pareja, la pareja más exitosa y atractiva del mundo, dos genios, formando una familia de genios, juntos.

La primera vez que vio esa noticia, estaba solo, en la sala de su casa. Había intentado destruir la pantalla que le decía lo que no podía tener, para su gran desagrado y poderosa molestia, había olvidado que la pantalla era un maldito e intangible holograma.

Harry trato de calmarse al recordar esto. Fue difícil cuando sus pensamientos viajaron a su confesión de llevar su amistad a otro nivel, Fleur ahora estaba rodeado de modelos masculino que modelarían sus diseños para su primer evento.

Harry sabía que era irracional, los modelos parecían estar interesados en ella, pero ella los trataba como simples maniquís en exhibición. Harry agradeció no ser uno de ellos.

-¡Harry!, ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi. – exclamo la rubia con un deje de nerviosismo.

Harry suspiro al ser finalmente descubierto. – Pasaba por aquí, y dije: ¿Por qué no estar en su momento más importante?, así que, ¡aquí estoy!

-Harry y la reunión con industrias HEFIRE.- dijo desconcertada.

Harry sacudió su mano quitándole importancia. –Los deje con la palabra en la boca.- dijo despreocupadamente. – Han sido un dolor en el tr… - Harry se detuvo. No por propia voluntad.

-Potter, no seas grosero. Y deja de ser tan arrogante, me molesta.- ordeno con una mueca de enojo mientras mantenía su delicada mano sobre la boca de Harry.

Harry dijo algo, o trato de decir algo, salió más como un murmullo que cualquier otra cosa. Fleur levanto una ceja que en vez de ser interrogativa, era sensual. Harry trago, pero con su mente contaminada en lo profundo de la cuneta, Harry uso su lengua para lamer la palma de su mano.

Fleur rápidamente quito su mano con un chillido muy femenino. Su cara roja y mirando a todos lados con alarma. Harry sonrió, era muy raro ver este lado de la joven madura que era Fleur Delacour.

Fleur trato de calmarse maldiciendo al chico frente a ella, notando su sonrisa burlona su cara volvió a encenderse para volver estar completamente roja de nuevo, pero esta vez era de enojo. Estirando su delicada mano hacia atrás, la lanzo con una fuerza sorprendente. Harry recibió el golpe con su palma de su mano extendida y se le recordó que Fleur no era tan delicada como aparentaba ser. Harry retrocedió con su mano derecha siendo acunada con su mano izquierda.

-¡Rayos! ¡Fleur!, si me hubieras golpeado en la cara me hubieras noqueado.- replico en shock.

Fleur se giró con altivez satisfecha. Sabía que era casi imposible tomarlo desprevenido gracias a esos molestos súper reflejos de buscador, pero eso no quería decir que no podía lastimarlo aun cuando no golpee su verdadero objetivo.

Caminando hacia sus muñecas de vestir Fleur comenzó a ordenar quienes usarían que, y en qué momento, planes de respaldo para cualquier problema y consejos sobre la presentación de la vestimenta.

Harry sacudió su mano con el ceño fruncido. Eso realmente dolió. Caminando para estar cerca de Fleur y escuchar los últimos preparativos, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Fleur parecía tan concentrada.

Harry se sintió nuevamente agradecido por no ser una muñeca mientras escuchaba la lista aparentemente interminable de diseños que tendrían que mostrar. Eso se hizo añicos cuando Fleur parecía quedarse congelada en sus pensamientos, girándose de forma inocente hacia Harry, la Veela sonrió con dulzura, más aun cuando Harry parecía tener una realización casi inmediata de su inminente perdición.

-¡Ah! Harry, no quieres ayudarme.- hablo con voz seductora e inocente.

Harry trago dando un paso atrás. Fleur chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda e inmediatamente los modelos a su alrededor cerraron cada brecha que podría usarse como escape, olvido completamente que podía aparecerse, lo hubiera hecho enfrente de todos estos no mágicos si lo hubiera recordado.

oOoOoOo

Eso llevo a la gran aventura de Harry Potter en el circuito de modelaje, sorprendentemente Harry era el mejor de todos, con su gracia y equilibrio que solo un jugador de quidditch y un guerrero podrían soñar tener. En realidad, era bastante intimidante como él pudo hacer esto sin ningún problema, su reputación estaba arruinada, ¡arruinada!

Cuando Fleur le dijo que actuara como si estuviera listo para saltar en combate contra todo lo que lo rodeaba, pensó que se vería como un completo imbécil. Resulto que parecía un héroe épico con sus vestimentas. A él le fue dada la tarea del modelaje de los trajes formales, una variación de estilos de saco, chaleco, corbatas, pantalones y zapatos, así como trajes elegantes casuales, como gabardinas y sus complementos. Fleur dijo que era el Darcy moderno de orgullo y prejuicio, solo que más guapo, de algún tipo de literatura de este mundo.

No sabía quién rayos era, pero si Fleur dijo que era más guapo, entonces era totalmente cierto.

Sin embargo Harry no se enamoró de las gabardinas, sino de un traje gris junto con otro negro metálico. El gris era muy parecido a los trajes negros normales, pero la diferencia era el detalle de colores, su color era un gris metálico oscuro, primero una camisa de vestir negra con cuello blanco y muñequeras o puños como sea que se llamen del mismo color blanco. Corbata con mitad blanca y negra como dos franjas en toda su longitud. Chaleco gris metálico oscuro con bordes negros en cada borde del chaleco, como en los ojales de los botones y bolsillo izquierdo, el chaleco tenía sus accesorios justo en sus abdominales, al igual que su gran cuello que terminaba justo en el comienzo de su abdomen. Completamente a medida, flojo pero ajustado, mostrando su cuerpo compacto y ágil. Un saco a medida del mismo color gris metálico oscuro, sin hombreras abultadas, era lo suficientemente ajustado como para mostrar sus proporciones reales, de un solo botón negro como los del chaleco, dos bolsillos con solapa a cada lado del saco, tenía los pliegues del cuello del saco en el color general del traje, pero la solapa inferior del cuello del saco era de color negro con el escudo de la familia Delacour en su lado izquierdo, justo donde iría una rosa en algunos eventos, el escudo, una rosa roja de tres pétalos vista de perfil, dos águilas azules etéreas aleteando en el interior de la rosa en lados opuestos, intrincadas enredaderas verdes con hojas por toda su extensión parecían exprimir la silueta de la rosa con una varita en forma de cuerno de unicornio con una zafiro envuelto en fuego azul sobre su punta, una banda de aspecto antiguo de color plateado con su nombre en letra delicada en ella, Delacour. Sin embargo los colores originales habían sido cambiados a color gris claro para que convine con el traje.

Un broche de aspecto malvado de color plata brillante mantenía su corbata blanca y negra en su lugar. Los bordes blancos de la camisa negra de vestir sobresalían perfectamente del saco solo tres centímetros. Un reloj plateado de bolsillo con una cadena firmemente sostenida en su segundo botón inferior de su chaleco. Pantalones lisos sin ningún adorno hechos a medida, sin ser ajustados o holgados, llegando hasta sus tobillos, pero sin arrastrar nada. Zapatillas ajustadas de suela delgada, de tacón pequeño, sin brillo y diseño simple pero elegante con una cadena que colgaba a cada lado exterior de su calzado.

Y para completar guantes de cuero sin brillo de color negro, completado con un bastón fino con cuerpo negro sin brillo y argollas de plata en los dos extremos, la empuñadura era simple y elegante de color plata, en el extremo final de la empuñadura curva se encontraban lo que parecía ser dos colmillos de serpiente listos para perforar, eran romos para evitar cualquier daño real.

El bastón era relativamente grueso en su parte superior y se adelgazaba mientras más se acercaba a la punta inferior, con todo era un bonito bastón simple pero elegante. Su toque personal.

Le encanto tanto que lo hizo oficial, este sería el traje de trabajo para él. Fleur estaba tan emocionada que prácticamente quería dejar toda apariencia recatada para mostrar su alegría, eso duro hasta que Harry en pleno modelaje ignoro las reglas implícitas del trabajo para decir en voz alta y clara, "Este será mi marca personal y el que quiera verse como yo, tendrá que vaciar sus bolsillos."

Estaba tan furiosa que inmediatamente después de que Harry había regresado lejos de los ojos públicos y desconcertados, Fleur lo había agarrado del cuello blanco visible de su camisa de vestir no importándole si arruinaba su grandioso traje, lo llevo a una esquina y le grito en voz bajo lo idiota que era, nunca diseñaría algo más para él y que no arruinara su gran día.

Resulto que Harry hizo de su gran día, una explosión. Al parecer, al decir que era su marca personal y prácticamente poner estándares bastante altos a un solo traje, llevo al mundo a poner la línea del traje modelo D17, como el traje de gala definitivo.

La marca Delacour se volvió la más solicitada y la más prestigiosa. Obviamente el aporte de Harry no fue lo que llevo a la compañía de moda a lo más alto en tan poco tiempo, si no los increíbles diseños, lo único que hizo Harry fue darles un "Esto es demasiado bueno para ti, ni lo intentes."

Nadie quería ser menos con sus trajes, así que todos los adinerados querían uno también. No fue tan fácil, tenían que ganarse el derecho. Fleur vio la oportunidad de publicidad, así que preparo un estándar y requisitos para quienes quisieran el traje. Si no cumplías con los requisitos, no importaría si tuvieras millones para comprar el traje.

Tomando a Harry como palo de medir, los que usarían el traje tendrían que ser físicamente activos, usar un traje de prueba en un campo de obstáculos. Fue divertido y atrajo la atención de los medios. Harry dio el ejemplo pasando la carrera de obstáculos como solo un jugador de quidditch podría esquivar bludger y no caerse de un palo en el aire.

También uno de los requisitos era poder usar un traje blanco puro durante un día, mientras hacen su trabajo sin ensuciarlo, la excepción seria si alguien intencionalmente manchara el traje para evitar que consiga pasar la prueba.

El último requisito era en los colores, negro puro para los tipos desagradables en personalidad y negro metálico para los tipos agradables en personalidad. Según criterio de Fleur.

El negro metálico era más genial, en opinión de Harry.

Esto parecía bastante infantil, pero viendo a Harry Potter soltero atractivo y exitoso empresario pasar las pruebas como un paseo por el parque llevo al mundo a tomarse enserio los requisitos, sin mencionar el derecho a jactarse de ser un tipo bastante impresionante.

Por su puesto las habilidades de Harry Potter en la carrera de obstáculos usando un traje de gala, dio vuelta al mundo y ahora era el mejor tipo que podrías tener. Algo bastante molesto para Fleur, era más tranquilizador cuando la competencia se reducía a los que estaban al alcance de la vista.

oOoOoOo

Natasha Romanoff, alias Viuda Negra, no fue entrenada para esto se dijo así misma. Fue enviada a la compañía de seguridad de Nimbus para descubrir por qué el paro laboral abrupto, incluso sus contratos en vigencia con algunos negocios locales de Londres aunque aún activos estaban siendo remplazados por otros más. A SHIELD no le interesaba la empresa en sí, si no la ascendente empresa virtual que compro esta compañía.

Las demás empresas bajo Nimbus, o en este caso las ramas de Nimbus no son tan interesantes ya que se sabe lo que están trabajando es un lugar bastante abierto por motivos de seguridad del público con el que tratan.

Eso la llevo a intentar usar sus encantos femeninos para poder infiltrarse. No funciono. Ellos parecían afectados por su belleza pero simplemente lo hicieron a un lado para mantenerse firmes y alertas. Fue bastante impresionante, ni los agentes de SHIELD eran tan profesionales y resistentes.

Sin embargo sabiendo quien era su jefe, la chica votada más bella de Londres y quizá del mundo era algo que no podrías comparar. Ella misma era una chica bastante sexy pero incluso ella tuvo que admitir cierta inferioridad. La chica rubio platino parecía sobrenaturalmente bella o de otro mundo para el caso.

Caminando a través de los pasillos de la base secreta de SHIELD la pelirroja agente se sintió un poco superada, ya había intentado entrar a la antigua, pero la seguridad tecnología era demasiada y bastante buena, y con cardenal monitoreando y siendo imposible de rastrear, la infiltración era imposible.

Solo habría una opción, entrar de frente. Había un problema con ese plan, corría el rumor de que el mismo Harry Potter estaba reentrenando a sus empleados y por lo que había visto en las pruebas de los requisitos para el traje modelo D17, el tipo era demasiado bueno para incluso tomarlo a la ligera.

Con todo, la empresa parecía simple, pero en realidad era bastante compleja, algo que en este momento se dirigía a informar.

oOoOoOo

-¡Eres un imbécil Potter! – rugió Fleur. Fleur en realidad estaba furiosa, demasiado para poder controlarlo así que las barreras ya no resistieron. Irrumpiendo molesta en su propia oficina de la sede principal de Nimbus, Londres.

Harry entro un segundo después mirando desconcertado detrás de ella. Fleur le había insultado con las palabras más sofisticadas que podías hallar en el diccionario.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Fleur?- cuestiono inmediatamente cuando entro.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, a ti que te importa, porque no vas a ofrecerte de guía personal de tu nueva asistente. – Fleur le grito en la cara.

-¿Nueva asistente?, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?, por si no te diste cuenta ella será "tu" nueva asistente.- Harry replico con cierta molestia señalándola.

-¿Y por qué eras "tu" el que la estaba atendiendo?, ¿eh?- Harry retrocedió, en realidad solo estaban intercambiando formalidades, era cierto que la chica estaba siendo bastante coqueta, pero no era algo para que Fleur sea así. Un momento, ¿porque estaba molesta?

Fleur estaba a punto de seguir con su diatriba pensando que tenía razón. - ¡Además! e… -

-¿Fleur por qué te molesta tanto?- Harry cuestiono levantando sus manos para defenderse si era necesario.

-¡Ahgg!- Fleur se ahogó a media frase al ser tomada desprevenida, sus ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de que se dejó llevar. – yo... nada… solo… que- nada, no es absolutamente nada.- la rubia belleza sacudió las manos frente a ella con nerviosismo, la ansiedad en su pecho golpeo como un camión lleno de bolas de acero.

Harry giro su rostro en perfil, podía jurar que escucho tragar, ¿Fleur estaba tan nerviosa?

Fleur lo noto, el pánico entro en vigor cuando su boca se soltó de su restricción sin permiso de su cerebro.

-El problema no soy yo, tú lo eres, coqueteando con esa… esa… esa chica.- grito sin poder detenerse.

-No te entiendo Fleur, y su nombre es Mary, por cierto.- replico un poco más molesto que antes.

-Sí, la perra de Mary.- gruño mientras se giraba y trataba de escapar en dirección al baño.

-Harry salto en acción apresurándose a estar frente a Fleur de nuevo. – primero no insultes a una chica desconocida… para los dos.- dijo lentamente señalando entre ellos dos para que entienda que él no estaba coqueteando con la chica. – Segundo, Fleur no sabía que estabas celosa.- dijo. Enderezándose satisfecho mientras sonreía.

Fleur estaba a punto de golpearlo por defender a "Mary", pero cuando Harry dijo lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo desde hace varios días, retrocedió como golpeada en la cara.

Harry la miro, ella estaba en shock, no se movió por 5 segundos completos, comenzando a preocuparse Harry dio un paso hacia ella. Fleur reacciono al ver movimiento frente a ella. Girándose para que no notara la vergüenza de ser llamada en sus sentimientos ella camino a la pared opuesta y apoyo la frente en la pared azul fría. Sentía ganas de llorar de cólera.

-Fleur, mírame.- al no ver ninguna reacción a sus palabras, Harry se acercó para estar a un metro de ella. – Isabelle.- Harry dijo con más firmeza.

Fleur salto sorprendida, le había confiado que Isabelle era su nombre favorito. Sería normal que prefiriera ser nombrada por su nombre favorito, pero para Fleur era diferente, ella solo quería que sus seres queridos más cercanos la llamaran así, en privado. Sin embargo ella no se giró.

Harry al ver que tenía su atención a pesar de no darse la vuelta, Harry continúo. –Isabelle, sabes que no puedo entender si no me dices que está mal. No puedo asumir que tu molestia venga de verme con otra chica, sabiendo que no te gusto de esa forma. Me rechazaste hace siete meses.- señalo.

Fleur se estremeció en el recuerdo de su rechazo, como si de verdad lo hubiera sentido. Todo sería más fácil si ella simplemente hubiera dicho que lo amaba y con un beso todo hubiera sido mejor.

-Isabelle, no voy a usar Legeremancia en ti, así que se sincera solo por hoy.- suplico mientras se mantenía parado detrás de ella sin hacer un movimiento.

Fleur se calmó, sintiéndose enfadada con ella misma por hacer un gran lio de esto.- me gustas, Potter.- dijo por fin. Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa, estaba a punto de pensar que era de forma platónica hasta que Fleur volvió a hablar. – Te amo en realidad. – admitió en el último momento.

Harry la miro esperando que diga algo así como amar a un hermano o mejor amigo. –Te amo tanto que duele.- dijo con su voz quebrada aun sin poder enfrentarlo. Harry la miro queriéndose acercar y consolarla sin embargo Fleur siguió hablando exigiendo la total atención de Harry.

-Esto me está volviendo loca, veo cuando llegas a la sede de modelaje, cuando hablas con las chicas bellas que trabajan bajo mi mando mientras yo trabajo, siento cuando estas tratando de encontrar otra chica que pueda darte lo que yo estúpidamente me negué a darte. Me duele el pecho tan dolorosamente.- casi grito al final. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – soy una Veela Harry, sabes lo que significa, significa que siempre seré tan emocional como una adolescente, lo único que ocurre con la edad es el control en nuestras propias emociones, podemos amar tanto que duele cuando ese amor no es correspondido. Sabes lo doloroso que es cuando una estúpida… - Fleur escupió el insulto con desprecio. –… Veela rechaza un amor correspondido, el saber que ese amor podría ser obtenido con una simple aceptación y en un lapso emocional hace lo contrario. Es angustioso saber que podría tener algo y por un equivocado razonamiento no lo pueda tener. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.- ella cuestiono. Las lágrimas no parecían querer parar. Su traje de negocios, blusa blanca manga larga, falda negra ajustada, medias negras hasta los muslos con tacones de aguja eran tan inmaculados como siempre a pesar de su cara bellamente trágica.

-Podía ver y sentir exactamente el momento en que buscabas poder superar tu amor por mí y yo me quede ahí viendo que suceda por cobardía, por no poder caminar hacia ti y besar tus labios demostrando que tú eras mío. –continuo. – por eso eres un idiota, no sabes lo que me haces sin siquiera intentarlo, mírame la chica más bella de este mundo totalmente echa un desastre ante ti grandísimo tonto. ¡No quiero aceptar que quieras olvidarte que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti! –Fleur grito. Dándose la vuelta para gritar su final a Harry. Limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa blanca.

Harry la miro sin inmutarse por el grito, sabiendo que todos sus empleados habían escuchado ese final recordando que dejo la puerta abierta, Harry suspiro. Era cierto que había intentado encontrar a una chica que podría ser una buena pareja para él, pero era difícil cuando tienes junto a ti a la chica que amas, una personalidad increíble y tan bella como ella misma dijo, la más bella de este mundo.

-Fleur simplemente me lo hubieras dicho.- Harry dijo tranquilizadoramente acercándose a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Fleur sacudió la cabeza. –No sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo irracional y no podía obligarme a hacerlo.- admitió con más calma.

-Está bien, ya paso. Veremos que ocurre de hoy en adelante ¿sí? –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Fleur sin embargo no quería dejar esto en una especie de limbo. –No, dame una maldita respuesta, Potter, hazlo como siempre lo haces, demuéstrame que ese estúpido valor de Gryff- …

Labios suaves moviéndose con una lentitud tan agonizantemente satisfactoria la interrumpieron. Fleur no pudo terminar la frase al ser presionada contra la pared de su oficina, la puerta de la oficina chasqueo cuando se cerró por arte de magia. Las manos de Harry serpentearon por el cuerpo de Fleur hasta llegar a sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas y poniéndolas firme pero gentilmente a cada lado del rostro de la Veela.

Fleur sabía que debería estar un poco molesta por el asalto, pero no podía formular ni un solo pensamiento más que el de sentir la cálida sensación de los labios que había querido besar aunque inconscientemente desde mucho antes de venir a este mundo. La cálida cualidad del amor estaba impregnada encada movimiento sensual de sus dos cuerpos. Esto era el máximo placer que una vela podía sentir, la intimidad mezclada con el sentimiento puro. Sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles, la suavidad de la carne deslizándose de forma lenta contra sus propios labios, sus pechos sensibles se presionaban contra el pecho cubierto por el traje de seda biosintética especial del modelo D17. Fleur y Harry nunca pararon de morder y frotar sus labios excitantemente lenta para frotar su cuerpo con el del otro, cuando Harry mordía, frotaba o rozaba ya sea el inferior o superior de sus labios Fleur se permitía exhalar e inhalar, los sonidos de jadeos de placer se escuchaban en la oficina mientras Fleur hacia todo lo posible de mantener la cordura. Fleur hacia lo mismo con Harry poniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes o labios masajeándolo con excitante cuidado para nunca quedarse sin aire. Finalmente Harry soltó las manos de Fleur permitiéndole recorrer el cuerpo en el traje sin ser un verdadero obstáculo para ella, enredando sus dedos en el cabello largo hasta la mandíbula de Harry, sus brazos casi fusionando al pelinegro con su cuerpo curvilíneo. Harry sostuvo sus manos en su cintura vagando de vez en cuando por la bella chica contra él.

Justo cuando Harry uso su lengua para explorar por primera vez territorio inexplorado, Fleur sintió sus débiles piernas ceder ante su placer. Al sentir el problema aun sin darle mucha importancia Harry movió sus manos para ahuecar el culo firme de Fleur en sus manos, la curva y firmeza perfecta noto Harry distraído en la sensación. Fleur uso sus brazos débiles para ayudarlo a subirla. Las piernas envueltas en la cintura del mago mientras este la presionaba contra la pared y jugaba con el trasero de la Veela.

Fleur sintió su parte más íntima cubierta por solo una braga de encaje siendo torturada en la tela del chaleco de Harry, los botones no podían ser sentido por ningún lado. Comenzando a moler sus caderas en las de Harry sintió su pasión elevarse un nivel más. El calor entre sus piernas comenzó a aumentar y a pesar de ser una tortura Fleur no pudo evitar jadear el nombre del chico entre sus piernas.

Harry no sabía cómo llegaron a esto, pero su mente podía sentir cada movimiento de Fleur y cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba, sus labios eran la cosa más simple y dulce que pudo haber sentido jamás. El sensual movimiento de cadera de Fleur lo hacía sentir como si finalmente encontró la verdadera felicidad.

Fleur trato de dar fe de las francesas de todo el mundo cuando hacia todo lo posible de ganar en la batalla de lenguas con su pareja, sin embargo Harry aun ganaba terreno constantemente. Fleur sintió el comienzo de su primer orgasmo en toda su vida cuando su parte más íntima rozaba con las caderas de Harry de una forma más satisfactoria. Para gran sorpresa y aumentando su excitación aún más, Harry uso su mano derecha para frotar su sexo húmedo, primero sobre sus bragas negras y luego con un jadeo de placer y sorpresa entre besos Fleur sintió cuando Harry aparto sus bragas y usar sus dedos medio y anular para perforar su agujero húmedo separando sus labios inferiores. Fleur intento retroceder su rostro para poder recuperar un poco de aire perdido ante su placer de sentir la mano de Harry en ella, pero no pudo gracias a estar presionada en una pared.

Fleur no podía más, la agradable sensación de Harry besándola, frotando su culo y sus pechos frotándose en el de Harry y finalmente los dos dedos traviesos en ella, la llevaron a un poderoso orgasmo en la mano de Harry.

Fleur se estremeció y tembló, apretándose más contra Harry ante su placer, un gemido y el nombre de su compañero era lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de disolverse en jadeos y gemidos. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados de placer se fijaron en los verdes de la razón de su orgasmo, se abrieron en sorpresa justo antes de sentir su cara roja ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Harry había llevado su mano bañada en sus jugos frente a sus dos rostros solo un segundo para después lamer sus dedos probando sus fluidos. Era tan asquerosamente excitante que Fleur sintió la humedad de su sexo aumentar y brotar una breve descarga. Estremeciéndose Fleur bajo sus piernas y desenredo sus brazos.

La debilidad de sus piernas parecía que se quedaría, pero respirando y con su cara roja miro tímidamente a Harry.

-Eso fue… -

-Asombroso. –termino Harry con su cara sonrojada de placer, sus labios estaban rojos ante su sesión de besos al igual que Fleur.

Fleur lo miro a los ojos no pudiendo recordar porque había comenzado todo esto, pero si esto pasó entonces estaría agradecida por lo que sea que los había puesto en esta situación.

Arreglándose la blusa, falda y levantando sus medias después de haber sido bajadas por su desenfrenada exploración. Fleur suspiro hondo y exhalo tratando de recobrar su postura regia.

Harry la miro por un momento antes de reír, solo ella trataría de verse bien incluso después de una sesión así. Sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo izquierdo superior de su saco Harry limpio su chaleco del fluido de Fleur aun sin dejar caer su sonrisa, quien no sonreiría de estar sucio del fluido de una mujer tan bella y atractiva. Como un último pensamiento se giró hacia Fleur mientras se limpiaba su mano izquierda del orgasmo de la Veela.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Isabelle? –pregunto con su vos moderadamente suave después de dejar de jadear de su adrenalina anterior. Acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Fleur retrocedió con miedo de que un simple toque la haga saltar sobre él y comenzar una desenfrenada muestra de pasión.

Harry sonrió ante el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro al entender su reticencia.

Fleur lo miro tratando de verse tan profesional como pudo. –Bien Potter, te daré el placer. –hablo con su voz suave y seductoramente profesional.

Harry levanto una ceja. "que descarada". Pensó divertido al ver lo que trataba de hacer. –Bien. –acepto Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta. –ha sido toda una aventura nuestro encuentro amor. –dijo sonriendo profesionalmente mientras trataba de irse dejando una atmosfera profesional. –Te veré en casa, con tu permiso.

Fleur sin embargo se molestó, trato de resistir, pero ella era demasiado débil, camino a paso firme y rápido hacia su ahora novio. Girándolo bruscamente planto un beso tan sensual y excitante que solo una Veela puede lograr. La sensación era demasiado, el amor casi los obligo a fundirse entre ellos mismos, solo separándose al olvidar llevar a cabo la técnica de respiración continua.

Separándose con lentitud Fleur sonrió molesta por lo que le hizo hacer. –Odio cuando me recuerdas quien es más débil de los dos. –gimió molesta. Harry rio.

-No eres débil, simplemente espera a que lleguemos a casa, descubrirás que tan débil puedo llegar a ser. –susurro en el oído de la bella chica.

-Mmmm. –Fleur tarareo en feliz placer. –Perdón por el traje. Sé que lo amas demasiado. – dijo con su voz seductora habitual.

-No te preocupes, puedes ensuciarlo siempre que lo desees. – aseguro plantando un roce firme en sus sedosos labios más rojos de lo normal.

-Okey, ahora vete. – dijo alejándose mientras lo rodeaba y abría la puerta haciendo señas para que salga.

-¿Me estas echando? – cuestiono con diversión.

-Sí, y dile a "Mary", que tu novia la quiere en su oficina. –ordeno. Empujándolo fuera de su oficina con una sonrisa satisfecha, se sentía también finalmente lograr ese título.

Harry finalmente renuncio, salió afuera. –Solo se imparcial y cumpliré con tu pedido. –

-Sí, sí. –Fleur rodo los ojos aun sonriendo. –no te preocupes no soy tan mezquina. – dijo agitando su mano quitándole importancia.

Harry la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar con cansancio. Giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la sala de espera ignorando las miradas de sus empleados. Seguro se preguntan qué rayos paso, estaba tan distraído con Fleur que olvido que estaban en un lugar de trabajo. Bueno ellos eran los dueños, podían hacer lo que ellos quieran en sus propias instalaciones.

Fleur lo miro irse antes de cerrar la puerta apoyándose en ella con un suspiro feliz, no podía creer que esto haya pasado, finalmente después de meses llenos de angustia emocional finalmente obtuvo lo que siempre había querido, el corazón de Harry era oficialmente suyo. Era la novia de Harry Potter y el era "su" novio, nunca pensó que eso le quitara casi todas sus preocupaciones.

Enderezándose Fleur camino hacia su escritorio, antes de sentarse se limpió la humedad pegajosa entre sus piernas y bragas con magia y se sentó cerrando los ojos. Abriéndolos con sus mejillas con un pequeño sonrojo, aun podía ver a Harry lamiendo sus jugos. Su cara se calentó inmediatamente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Fleur respiro tratando de calmarse, cuando llegara a casa podría revivir en carne propia todo lo que podría imaginar, por ahora había una "empleada" que tenía que atender.

"TOC" "TOC"

-¡Entre!

-Con su permiso, buenos días, señorita Delacour.- dijo la chica, "Mary" según Harry.

Fleur sonrió tratando de ser lo más parcial que podía. Era tan difícil.

-Buenos días, tome asiento por favor, vamos a comenzar. –dijo mientras la chica se sentaba frente a ella. Tenía tantas ganas de simplemente votarla, pero como ella siempre quiso verse profesional, así lo hizo. Quien sabe tal vez la chica era lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

oOoOoOo

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Kurai fuera.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**No poseo nada.**_

 _ **Subido el 7 de Septiembre de 2018**_

 _ **N/A: bien, este capítulo tiene 6,800 palabras asi que espero que lo disfruten, comenten si tienen dudas, les responderé en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **HARRY POTTER: "Atrás y a Otro Lugar"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9-**_ _ **"Guerra"**_

* * *

 _ **°°° Londres °°°**_

 _ **2008**_

-Levántate, Voldemort no es un mago que puedas tomar a la ligera, un simple error y un hechizo que logre hacer contacto contigo es prácticamente tu muerte. –Fleur dijo con su inglés perfecto. Su rostro sin dejar espacio para juegos.

Levantándose, Mary Kimberly Wilam, asistente personal de Fleur Isabelle Delacour, maldiciendo en voz baja y enderezándose por completo a varios metros de su maestra. Había estado tratando de tocarla en combate durante más de dos meses y nunca lo ha logrado, casi la tocaba, pero el casi no existe en su vocabulario.

Estaba vestida con un mono negro de combate diseñado por la misma Fleur, era casi indestructible capaz de evitar que la maldición asesina, bueno, asesine. Esto no quería decir que no saliera disparada como una bala al contacto con dicha maldición. Su cuerpo una vez tan débil como una simple oficinista, ahora parecía la de una guerrera, las curvas mostradas por su traje eran tan firmes como se esperaría de una atleta en su mejor momento. Su cabello castaño claro y ondulado estaba hecho un desastre, no le importaba que el chico por el cual poseía un enamoramiento este en la misma habitación en este momento.

Ya más recuperada, Mary preparo sus armas, dos cadenas conectadas en un guantelete en cada brazo. Cobrando vida como si tuvieran vida propia, la peli castaña sacudió sus brazos hacia adelante comandando mentalmente las cadenas para tratar de aprisionar a su jefa.

Fleur salto en medio de las cadenas. La punta afilada de la cadena se giró bruscamente tratando de perforar la pierna de su creadora. Fleur uso el pequeño truco de Harry en aquel antiguo laberinto, un pulso mágico salió despedido del cuerpo de Fleur, un sonido sónico y el retumbar de las cadenas siendo lanzadas lejos de su cuerpo. Cayendo limpiamente en el piso de la sala de entrenamiento, su gracia felina en todo su esplendor.

Mary chasqueo la lengua cuando fallo miserablemente una vez más. Alejando sus cadenas retrocedió para tener más espacio.

-Debes ser más agresiva, combinando las habilidades físicas que te enseñe con tu armamento, no confíes tanto en tu arma o serás aplastada ante tu oponente. –declaro la rubia mientras caminaba con seguridad hacia su aprendiz.

Los ojos marrones de la castaña observaron con total concentración a su oponente, esperando su momento. Inmediatamente salto a un lado. Un zumbido de desplazamiento se escuchó, claro signo de un hechizo. Eso dio paso a una persecución, la velocidad de lanzamiento de Fleur era bastante rápida, pero no su máxima capacidad. La castaña esquivo usando todo lo que sabía para evitar ser atrapada por un solo hechizo, jadeando, Mary se detuvo lanzando su cadena frente a los próximos diez hechizos más rápidos que una bala. Fleur no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el buen trabajo de su asistente por que tuvo que usar un Protego en el momento de que una cadena fue directamente hacia su abdomen. Fleur salto inmediatamente después de repeler el ataque físico.

El ritmo de la pelea aumento los destellos de luces y sonidos de hechizos junto con la cacofonía de las cadenas chocando y rozándose entre sí. Golpes físicos de la castaña cayendo dolorosamente en el suelo. Subiendo de nivel Fleur comenzó a lanzar hechizos explosivos. Mary lucho por esquivar pero su rango más grande era difícil de evitar. Usando sus cadenas intercepto dos Bombarda, las cadenas explotaron, un segundo después volvieron a armarse brillando tan relucientes como siempre.

Fleur uso ese segundo para comenzar una ráfaga hechizos para incapacitarla, mientras que la castaña en una muestra de habilidad comenzó a moverse en ángulos que ella estaba segura que no le había enseñado.

La castaña sintió el dolor en sus músculos al forzar su cuerpo hasta el límite para poder esquivar. Cuando hubo un lapso momentáneo en la ráfaga de su oponente, Mary corrió con sus cadenas girando frente a ella, los hechizo siguientes parecían ser desviado a otras direcciones mientras se acercaba, cambiando de estrategia comenzó a zigzaguear acercándose más a la rubia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fleur descarto los hechizos para comenzar a lanzar y esquivar golpes, las cadenas trataron de ser útiles pero fueron inútiles en un rango tan cercano. Envolviéndose en los antebrazos de la chica castaña los uso para recibir menos daños y causar mucho más a su oponente. Fleur no era una principiante así que pudo salir completamente ilesa.

Finalmente Mary rozo la perfecta piel de la mejilla de Fleur, solo un segundo antes de que un fuego azul explotara de Fleur siendo lanzada hacia atrás cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo de la habitación totalmente sin fuerzas para continuar.

Jadeando ante el esfuerzo Mary se rio, fue un roce, pero nadie podía jactarse de hacer eso excepto el novio de la Veela.

Fleur la miro con una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro. La chica tenia determinación le daría eso, ella aún no estaba cansada, no había sudado para nada, pero la chica logro tocarla, eso era un gran progreso comparado con el día anterior, donde no podía ni acercarse a tres metros de ella.

-Fuiste Implacable, eso te servirá en el futuro, si quieres trabajar con nosotros tendrás que mejorar más que esto. –dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba a ayudarla a levantarse. –Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, desde ahora en adelante comenzaras tu propio entrenamiento personal. –termino su declaración mientras la ponía de pie con una sola mano. La chica castaña se levantó con su rostro tan sorprendido como se sentía.

Recuperándose sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. – ¡Pero si apenas puedo tocarla! – grito con alarma, aún no había aprendido todo lo que podía.

Fleur rio musicalmente. –Mary, cuando te dije que mi objetivo sería enseñarte todo lo que pueda hasta el punto de que me podrías vencer en el transcurso de seis meses, no estaba hablando en serio. Harry puso todo de sí para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, le llevo dos años hacerlo, nunca espere que me vencieras, sin embargo tampoco pensé que podrías tocarme, eso es un gran logro. – señalo. – solo no te vuelvas arrogante está bien. –advirtió.

-Un poco de arrogancia es bueno para la salud. –comento un chico de ojos verdes acercándose a las dos chicas. La castaña salto al escuchar esa voz, pasando sus manos sutilmente por su cabello castaño para tratar de arreglarlo.

Fleur puso los ojos ante la voz y bufo molesta cuando noto la "sutil" chica junto a ella. Girándose al chico. –Sí, es tan saludable que terminaste con un ojo morado en nuestro último entrenamiento. – se burló con superioridad ante el chico de pelo negro.

-¡Te iba fácil! –replico escandalosamente en broma. Mirando a la chica castaña con su rostro en una fingida expresión herida. -¿Tú me crees, cierto? –la pobre chica chillo, no estaba preparada para recibir toda la atención del chico de sus sueños.

-Y-Yo no… quiero decir s-si…le-le creo, señor Harry… digo señor P-Potter. –tartamudeo con dificultad. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante su vergüenza.

-¡HA!, ves ella sabe de lo que hablo. –dijo triunfante.

La ceja delicada de Fleur comenzó a retorcerse ante su novio. Usando a la pobre chica que aunque es toda una belleza se derrite ante el estúpido de su novio. Halando la oreja sensible de Harry Fleur lo aparto de la chica hecha un desastre.

-Deja de hacer estupideces, sabes muy bien que su opinión sobre ti no cuenta. –replico con molestia.

-¡Ay!, okey, como digas amor, solo suelta, suelta. –se lamentó mientras acunaba su oreja prisionera.

Mary miro el momento entre sus jefes, ella y unos cinco empleados más eran los únicos que sabían de la profundidad de la relación de los jóvenes empresarios, habían pedido que el secreto se mantenga hasta que todos sus preparativos estén listos. Dentro de un mes se daría a conocer la nueva y mejorada compañía de seguridad nombrada SNPG o **S** pecialized **N** imbus **P** rofessional **G** uards (Guardias Nimbus Profesionales Especializados). Ya estaba activa y todos lo sabían ya, era la principal encargada de la seguridad de todas las instalaciones de Nimbus, sin mencionar que los contratos que los dueños anteriores habían hecho con algunas pequeñas empresas habían sido renovados y proporcionados con personal altamente capacitado. Todo el mundo sabía que la nueva compañía ahora no era para nada una broma, sin embargo todavía no estaba oficializada como parte de Nimbus, en un mes eso cambiaria y se convertiría en la quinta rama de Nimbus a los ojos del mundo. Había cinco ramas oficiales de Nimbus, la primera era la rama Virtual, encargada del desarrollo virtual, cibernético e informático, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras, si era digital entonces esa rama era la rama a la que pertenecía. Dirigida por Harry Potter. Tenía entendido que ya está entrenando a su asistente personal para dirigir esa rama por sí mismo.

La rama secundaria de la empresa era la rama de accesorios, esta rama abarca todo lo que tenga que ver con artículos de ropa y objetos que las personas llevan en sí mismas. Era bastante extensa y estaba dirigida por Fleur Delacour misma. Algo que cambiaría pronto con ella como su asistente y estando bajo su mando directo.

La tercera rama era la tecnológica, dirigida por un empleado de confianza del señor Potter y señorita Delacour. Encargados de toda la ingeniería, mecánica, robótica y física que una maquina pueda contener.

La cuarta rama era la logística, ella en un principio sería la encargada de dicha rama, pero simplemente su pasión estaba en el producto no en el manejo del dinero. Encargados de la distribución y manejo bancario de los egresos e ingresos de la compañía, presupuestos y estadísticas. Era una rama bastante seria, directamente bajo las órdenes mismas de los fundadores de la empresa.

Y por supuesto la quinta rama era la seguridad privada que operaba bajo órdenes estrictas de la señorita Delacour y el señor Potter. Sin embargo había una sexta rama. La división ISS o la división de **I** neffable **S** hadows **S** pecialists (Especialistas Sombras Inefables). Una división que trabaja en las sombras, según se le ha dicho por las palabras de Fleur Delacour, ella sería también parte de la división secreta, la sexta rama de Nimbus dedicada a la guerra secreta contra un peligroso mago llamado Voldemort. Estaba asustada, había visto lo que sus empleadores podían hacer, tal vez el enemigo no era así de poderoso o quizás era más fuerte, no lo sabía, pero el temor de una guerra siempre estaba presente. Todos los miembros de la sexta división eran entrenados por las torres, las torres era el nombre en clave de siete veteranos de guerra, ya eran bastante buenos en combate y seguridad, pero los fundadores de Nimbus fueron más allá de eso y los entrenaron en el arte del combate a muerte, una forma agresiva y decisiva de pelear.

Ella como asistente personal de uno de los fundadores recibió entrenamiento especial de su empleadora, sin embargo ella no era la única, todos los inefables fueron entrenados para luchar contra los magos oscuros en cualquier circunstancia. Había una serie de tecnología que se combinó con magia para hacer a los simples humanos maquinas cazadoras de magos oscuros y en menor medida, los guardias Nimbus también son bastantes competentes para realizar tareas contra magos o cualquier otro tipo de sobre humano.

En realidad los soldados de la sexta división eran como sacados de las películas de acción donde podían saltar sobre edificios y recibir un misil solo para levantarse con unos cuantos moretones, necesitaban serlo si pelearían contra vampiros inmortales y hombres lobos.

Ella como todos los empleados de Nimbus se les entreno para actuar lo mejor posible ante un enemigo de calibre sobrenatural. Una simulación virtual en cada parte de Europa así como en las mismas instalaciones les dio experiencia previa. Los inefables al tener una autorización para saber sobre los poderes mágicos de los fundadores fueron entrenados por construcciones mágicas que simulaban al enemigo en carne viva, los Dementores eran aterradores, al menos para ella.

Regresando al presente Mary miro los curiosos ojos de la linda pareja frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mary? –pregunto Fleur pensando que podría haberla lastimado más de lo que pensaba.

-¡Ah!, si, estaba pensando a donde dirigirme desde aquí, no sabía que este sería mi último día bajo su entrenamiento señorita. –dijo frotándose el brazo izquierdo con timidez.

-Tienes que ir a la división ISS, ahí reúnete con Axel, dile que estas lista para la siguiente etapa de tu entrenamiento. –dijo Fleur mientras le daba un anillo de mármol con el símbolo del alfil.

Mary lo miro con reverencia, el alfil, símbolo de más alto rango además del rey y la reina que representaban al señor Potter y la señorita Delacour respectivamente. Solo había otro alfil y ese era el asistente de Harry Potter, Axel Claude. Poniéndolo en su dedo meñique como todos los que poseían uno, Mary se inclinó en señal de respeto antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Ah!, y… - la Veela hablo deteniéndola antes de salir, girando para mirar a la rubia, la castaña le dio su atención completa. –Dile a Axel que te muestre tus nuevas armas, es hora que abandones las ruedas de entrenamiento. – termino sonriendo con orgullo.

Mary abrió los ojos sorprendida y conmocionada, siempre pensó que esta sería su mejor arma. Miro hacia el pelinegro, el chico de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza sonriendo agradablemente.

-Gracias señorita Delacour, no la decepcionare, con su permiso. – dijo inclinándose nuevamente y girando sobre sus talones para salir de las instalaciones de entrenamiento personal de sus jefes, pensando en las grandes cosas que hará en el futuro.

-Es una buena chica, estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que llego a donde está, nunca pensé que vería a una chica tan dedicada como tu Isabelle. –comento Harry mientras la miraba salir.

Fleur lo miro sonriendo burlonamente. – Eso es porque no quieres comparar a nadie como mi igual. –replico con cierta arrogancia, solo Harry la mantendría en tan altos estándares.

Harry sonrió sin mirarla. – Eso no es cierto, pero si quieres probar ser mi igual en la habitación, no me opondría. – dijo mientras extendía su mano por su cintura, acercándola para sentir la figura de reloj de arena cubierta por el traje de combate, besándola tiernamente.

Fleur rio divertida. Había descubierto que Harry era bastante débil al resistirse a su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar cuando lo estaban haciendo. Aunque era bastante bueno en la cama ella lo contrarrestaba con sus instintos naturales como Veela. Agarrando la tela del chaleco de Harry, Fleur lo acerco a sus labios. – Te mostrare que tan superado estas en esta sala de entrenamiento. –susurro seductoramente.

Harry sonrió impresionado. – Esta bien. – dijo seriamente. –Round uno. –susurro seductoramente atacando los labios suaves de Fleur mientras sostenía con delicadeza su rostro. Fleur inmediatamente puso sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, gimió de placer y sintió la debilidad en sus piernas, odiaba cuando usaba su ataque sorpresa.

Y así fue como la sala de entrenamiento recibió el nombre de, "El Nido".

oOoOoOo

Finalmente, Nimbus Enterprise ahora era una empresa auto sostenible, Harry y Fleur habían dedicado su tiempo en crear la empresa, ver cada rama y producción que la empresa tendría y necesitaría, y hoy finalmente la empresa estaba en su mejor momento, Fleur había delegado todos sus poderes a su asistente al igual que Harry. Ellos sabían que esto tenía que hacerse, eran magos no empresarios, a ellos les gustaba la tranquilidad y paz, siendo CEOs de la empresa de más rápido crecimiento no les daría eso, sin mencionar que el verdadero objetivo era darles protección, ahora comenzaría el verdadero reto, la guerra contra Voldemort.

Según los informes, Voldemort se comenzó a mover hace unos meses, una serie de desapariciones en los círculos criminales, junto con el resurgir de nombres demasiado familiares para la joven pareja, un señor del crimen llamado, Lucius Malfoy dio el comienzo de una serie de nombres intocables.

Por supuesto, las organizaciones de los gobiernos no les dieron importancia y aquellas que lo hicieron, no tienen los recursos para saber dichos nombres. Estas organizaciones, la más destacada llamada SHIELD ( **Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa** ). Eran buenos, pero no tan buenos, si no eras mágico, entonces no podrías ni acercarte a la identidad de los nuevos peces gordos.

Voldemort era inteligente, había descubierto el sistema de monitoreo de este mundo, con la tecnología tan avanzada como era en este momento, Voldemort llevo a cabo la magia de intervención electrónica. Con esta magia podía causar fallos en las cámaras y cualquier dispositivo de vigilancia. Eso es en lo que los inefables se concentraban.

Mientras tanto con cada rama de Nimbus teniendo una sección secreta para el desarrollo de recursos para la ISS. Se creó el primer encanto de ocultación en Tecnomagia, capaz de engañar incluso a la más alta tecnología de vigilancia. Los investigadores Nimbus habían obtenido la capacidad de crear ciertos hechizos de área, gracias a la contribución de piedras de runa como núcleos mágicos temporales.

Con estos avances llegaron lo que prácticamente era el más grande descubrimiento de este mundo, había magia.

Con Fleur a la cabeza de la investigación, en la tercera división en la sección secreta dedicada a proyectos de alto perfil y valor se llevaba a cabo la investigación mágica donde Fleur y su equipo de investigadores descubrieron magia, esta magia era una magia diferente a la de su mundo, esta era una energía fuera de esta dimensión, y estaba inactiva, el único catalizador para poder incluso monitorear esta energía era la magia de sus núcleos. Esto fue un gran logro y llevo a la sexta división a estar aún más preparada para enfrentarse a los magos oscuros de Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Harry camino con su rostro en una máscara en blanco, ojos verdes brillando en poder contenido. Oclumancia, la magia de la mente creada para la protección y organización de la mente estaba en su máxima expresión. Hace dos minutos se le informo de una redada en plena marcha. Mortifagos o en este caso una serie de hombres de negro en gabardina estaban prácticamente masacrando las personas de Bibury en los Cotswolds de Inglaterra, habían recibido la señal inmediatamente. Un reconocimiento fácil con su satélite privado les mostro que Fenrir Greyback había salido a cazar. Por experiencia propia supondría que eran la manada de Fenrir.

Caminando a una gran sala con paredes blancas y una serie de computadoras de alta tecnología, un equipo de monitoreo capacitados para todo las formas de amenaza que puedan llegar a registrar, estos chicos y chicas fueron nombrados Vigías.

-¿Cuál es el curso de acción que han tomado por ahora? – pregunto con voz suave pero claramente autoritaria. Camino para estar frente a una pantalla que abarcaba una pared completa frente a todos los Vigías.

-Señor, hemos dado la orden al equipo de asalto rápido. – contesto un joven inmediatamente mientras mostraba dos videos en vivo, uno era el equipo inefable de reacción rápida mientras recogían su equipo y salían rumbo al Traslador, una maquina tecnológica capaz de llevar a cabo la tele transportación, la magia siendo parte intrínseca del dispositivo permitiendo un transporte totalmente seguro a cualquier parte del mundo. En la otra mitad de la pantalla era un video satelital del ataque.

Harry podía escuchar la respiración trabajosa y asustada de sus Vigías, algunos eran jóvenes otros no, pero para cada uno esta era la primera vez que miraban a lo que se enfrentaban. Habían tenido escaramuzas con magos en algunas áreas remotas donde los vigías habían logrado localizar a su enemigo, esta vez era la cosa real. En el monitor se podía ver una serie de figuras negras, las gabardinas revoloteaban cuando corrían detrás de las personas asustadas como si fueran ganado, no había sonido, gracias por las pequeñas cosas si no tendría a sus empleados entrando en pánico ante los gritos que sabía con seguridad que había. Podía ver como los Licántropos se abalanzaban sobre hombres mujeres y niños.

-S-Señor, los li- Licántropos no están usando magia, incluso cuando la-las personas les disparan. – informo una chica de cabello negro tratando de no tartamudear lográndolo marginalmente. Ella tenía que vigilar cualquier otra información, así que tenía que seguir viendo como los hombres lobos corrían sin preocuparse por las balas que llovían sobre ellos y mordían los cuellos de las personas y arrancaban violentamente la carne.

-Son mejorados – Harry declaro mirando la pantalla cuando la chica cambio el video por el que ella estaba viendo, su rostro sin mostrar ninguna muestra de que le afecte. Por dentro maldijo a Voldemort, estaba haciendo una demostración de poder. Los hombres lobos eran resistentes, pero no tanto que podían sobrevivir a las balas de un arma moderna. Estaba mostrando su arsenal, sabia por un hecho que Voldemort era bastante aficionado a los rituales oscuros, él había mejorado a la manada de Greyback.

-¡Aaaaaah! – la chica vigía de antes grito en sorpresa cuando vio atraves de la cámara de un celular digital como un hombre lobo rasgaba con gran entusiasmo el estómago de una chica bañándose con sus entrañas mientras que está todavía viva gritaba desesperada en su dolor. El sonido de la chica ahogándose con su propia sangre y la risa enloquecida del licántropo sonó en el silencio de toda la sala.

" _¡AAAhaaaaa, ayudagagghhhag!"_

La chica pelinegra se levantó rápidamente de su silla alejándose de su monitor temblando ante lo que vio.

-¿Cuál es el estado del equipo de asalto? –pregunto el mago siempre con su voz sedosa.

-Ya están en el lugar esperando la señal de la Torre, Señor. –suministro el mismo joven de antes.

Harry asintió, mirando la transmisión. De un momento a otro los hombres lobos se detuvieron sintiendo el peligro que se aproximaba para que un momento después una lluvia de balas comenzara a caer sobre la manada, Greyback grito ordenes que podían ser escuchadas por el teléfono digital.

-¿No podemos recoger imágenes de otros teléfonos inteligentes? –pregunto Harry rápidamente.

-No Señor, es el único que está en la zona, hay otros, pero no están en posición para transmitirnos algo de interés. – Esta vez fue una mujer bonita de lentes en sus 30 años la que respondió.

Harry asintió sin mostrar nada. Harry miro como los inefables de reacción rápida atravesaban el pueblo. Unos segundos después el primer enfrentamiento directo ocurrió.

Un grupo de siete inefables, una torre y seis peones, vestidos con armaduras de cuero negro, todos llevaban guantes con garras y la punta de sus botas incluso podían perforar carne. La armadura negra era compacta y ligera con una capucha de cuero grueso, una máscara lisa gris metálica como último accesorio. La armadura negra como la noche no era tan simple como parecía, tenía runas grabadas dentro de ellas. Runas de durabilidad, resistencia, invisibilidad, ignifuga, indestructible, temperatura, almacenamiento y muchas más. Había sido difícil combinarlas pero valió la pena. La capucha por otro lado tenia tecnología virtual, bueno, tenía muy buena recepción de internet.

Los dos grupos chocaron como bestias, los licántropos eran bastante instintivos y salvajes, trataban de desgarrar y morder, mientras que los inefables eran elegantes y metódicos, sabía que contra seres instintivos los planes no siempre funcionan, pero les había perforado la supervivencia tan a fondo que para ellos elegante y metódico, era instintivo.

Dejando de lado los planes los inefables comenzaron un asalto frontal. Zarpazos y balas comenzaron a lanzarse. Los licántropos trataban de dominar, pero fallaban constantemente, los inefables sacaron las armas pesadas, plata. Inmediatamente los lobos comenzaron a huir, habían esperado el momento en el que los lobos estaban tan enfrascados en la pelea que no podrían huir cuando su muerte se presentara ante ellos.

Greyback uso a los miembros de su manada para cubrir su retirada mientras que los demás eran masacrados sin piedad. Garras, cuchillas y balas de plata atravesaron la carne de los lobos que aullaban desesperados. Aunque gracias a los rituales de Voldemort los hombres lobos no parecían envenenarse al contacto con la plata, los inefables eran muy capaces de terminar su vida a la antigua, la plata solo les dio el factor dominante.

La celebración estallo cuando el último de los licántropos cayó bajo las garras de la Torre del rey y sus peones.

- _Torre a Vigía, Fenrir Greyback escapo, la defensa del pueblo ha sido exitosa, bajas civiles 13, 26 heridos y ninguna baja en nuestro escuadrón, comenzando extracción inmediata. –_ la confirmación de la misión llego a la sala de monitoreo.

-Envíen a los limpiadores, que no quede rastro de nosotros, no me importa si descubren que existen los hombres lobo, pero nosotros nos quedamos en las sombras. – ordeno Harry caminando fuera de la sala de monitoreo, deteniéndose antes de salir, miro a sus vigías sonriendo levemente. – Buen trabajo, sigan así, espero que esto les dé más resolución que la que tenían antes. – dijo mientras se giraba y salía rumbo a Cardiff, Gales, donde Fleur estaba en una presentación de su ultimo diseño de moda.

Los vigías en la sala de monitoreo suspiraron temblorosos, alegría en sus rostros, había sido la primera vez que miraban un enfrentamiento tan directo de matar o morir. Ahora sabían cuál era su propósito, no dejarían pasar algo como esto, ellos eran los ojos de Nimbus, no podían parpadear ni por un momento.

oOoOoOo

Con la guerra declarada oficialmente el año 2008 dio paso a la lucha por la libertad más brutal de la historia de este mundo.

Hombres lobos desgarraban y se comían por montones a los humanos, mientras que vampiros desangraban pequeños pueblos enteros, los magos torturaban y secuestraban mientras que dejaban un sendero de muerte a su paso, breves apariciones de gigantes destruyendo edificios de las agencias secretas del gobierno junto con Goblin engañando a personas adineradas para hacer contratos vinculantes convirtiéndolos en marionetas de Voldemort. Personas muertas sin signos de daño, pero sin alma, avistamientos de Nundus convocados por Voldemort. La guerra finalmente llamo la atención de ciertas agencias del gobierno sin embargo lo único que podían hacer era llegar minutos después de los ataques.

La ISS era el otro bando, a pesar de que no podían saber a dónde atacaría Voldemort, reaccionaba solo segundos después del primer avistamiento de los Mortifagos. Los inefables aparecían y diezmaban a pequeños grupos, solo había tres redadas que salieron mal, habían perdido a un inefable bajo la enfermedad del aliento de un Nundu, otro ante una orda de inferí.

Los Dementores no habían tenido suerte gracias a las piedras Patronus creadas por la tercera división. Eran pequeñas piedras negras que caben en la palma de la mano, un sistema de runas que absorbía energía positiva en el aire para luego ser liberada en ráfagas Patronus, cortos destellos de poderosa magia. Estas piedras eran funcionales gracias a la magia inactiva natural de este mundo, Fleur era especialmente buena para activar esta magia. Los Dementores solo habían podido chupar almas de personas solitarias alejadas de poblaciones grandes.

Mientras tanto Voldemort mantenía una constante afluencia de ataques, dejando la marca tenebrosa ya sea que ganaran o no. Había obtenido un poco de experiencia contra los inefables de Nimbus. Eran bastante buenos, pero no lo suficientes como para matar a todos sus sirvientes.

Los inefables estaban bien preparados y no eran tontos para nada, había intentado emboscarlos o llevarlos a una trampa, pero Potter era un veterano en la guerra contra él.

En el transcurso del año se hizo evidente que la guerra seria larga y sangrienta, sorprendentemente Nimbus era la que menos baja tenía y sin embargo perdía a sus protegidos constantemente.

Perder para Nimbus sería una masacre completa, perder para Voldemort era solo un inconveniente de falta de personal.

Voldemort comenzó a usar a los muggle para realizar tareas encubiertas y comenzó a hacer mella en los gobiernos del mundo de forma sutil, pero incluso eso dio paso a que Nimbus envié sus propias sombras tras los espías. Los inefables se infiltraron como empleados y clientes incluso como las mismas sombras, cuando el espía saltaba la cabeza era aplastado para luego desparecer de los registros. Eran sutiles, pero Voldemort podía notar quien era el verdugo de sus pequeñas ratas.

Sin embargo Voldemort no podía ignorar la amenaza de los muggle si en un dado casa descubrían algo significativo, su lista de asesinatos era bastante larga. Así fue como Voldemort fijo su mirada en un muggle de inteligencia superior, capaz de fabricar armas que podrían ser un problema para su organización, un tal "Mercader de la Muerte".

-Mátenlo. –ordeno a sus súbditos. Amaba esa palabra. – Envíen a las mascotas. – sonrió sin alegría en su cara serpentina.

oOoOoOo

 **Provincia de Kunar, Afganistán.**

En una carretera en medio del desierto una hilera de vehículos cruzaba el polvo dejando rastros detrás de ellos. La música de AC/DC se escuchaba dentro de uno de los vehículos. Una escolta si alguna vez viste una.

Dentro del vehículo con la radio encendida viajaban cuatro personas, tres soldados y un tipo con lentes oscuros y un traje muy caro para un lugar como este. Los soldados se mantenían incomodos alrededor del hombre con una barba y bigote bien recortado, un vaso con whisky escoces y cubos de hielo.

El tipo era "El" Anthony Edward Stark, mejor conocido como Tony Stark, noto que los soldados lo miraban con incomodidad. Teniendo suficiente se decidió a hablar. –Siento que me llevan a una corte marcial, es una locura ¿Qué les hice? – pregunto agitando su whisky.

El soldado solo miro hacia delante.

-¿Se van a parar a matar o qué? - Stark miro hacia el soldado más joven que estaba a la par de él. -¿No tienen lengua? –

Momento de silencio.

-¡Hey! Forrest! – le hablo fuerte al soldado.

-Si tengo lengua Señor. –respondió inmediatamente con incomodidad.

-¡Ah! –dijo como si comprendiera. –Entiendo no les caigo bien. – tomo un trago.

-No, usted los intimida. – corrigió el piloto que resulto ser mujer.

-¡Que tal! ¡Es mujer! ¡Enserio, ni me di cuenta! – declaro mirando al soldado de al lado. –Digo me disculparía, pero ese no es el caso. Pensé que era un soldado.- comento. Los soldados sonrieron.

-Soy piloto. – corrigió de nuevo. Sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Pues le voy a decir que tiene una hermosa estructura ósea piloto. Y a ahora me cuesta trabajo dejar de verla, ¿no es raro? – Los soldados ríen ante el comentario.

-Ya relájense, rían, Hey – Stark sonrió al lograrlos relajar.

El soldado frente a él se giró curioso. -Señor, tengo una pregunta ¿sí? –

-Sí, venga. – dijo feliz de que no estuviera rodeado del insoportable silencio.

-Enserio se ligó a las 12 modelos de portada de Maxim del año pasado. – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que excelente pregunta. – señalo. Su mente viajo al año pasado. –Sí y no, mi agenda no coincidió con la de marzo, pero por suerte en diciembre fueron gemelas. – respondió por fin. -¿Otra cosa? –

El joven soldado levanto vacilante la mano. Stark lo miro con incredulidad. –Es un chiste, ¿la mano levantada? – el soldado la bajo rápidamente.

Vacilantemente miro a Stark. -¿Estaría increíble tomarnos una foto? – dijo en la declaración en forma de pregunta.

Stark lo pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sí, estaría increíble. – acercándose para tomar la foto con la cámara del soldado. –Pero no la subas a tu página web. – dijo ya en posición. El soldado hizo el sigo de la paz. –Perdón, pero sin señas. – bromeo, el soldado bajo la mano. –Hazla, estoy bromeando. – dijo de nuevo cuando su broma fue tomada en serio. El soldado levanto sus dos dedos de nuevo. –Sí, la paz, amo la paz, me quedaría sin trabajo si hubiera paz. – divago esperando que tomaran la foto.

-Apúrate, aprieta el botón. No cambies nada. – apresuro el soldado.

Justo cuando el soldado frente a ellos apretó el botón el vehículo frente a ellos exploto, llamas se expandieron y partes de la maquina volaron sobre ellos, la piloto tuvo que detener el vehículo antes de chocar con los restos.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Stark sorprendido mientras los soldados se preparaban para responder.

-No lo sé. – contesto el soldado junto a él.

La piloto salió del auto con su arma lista solo para ser atravesada por el fuego enemigo y caer sin vida inmediatamente. El otro soldado frente ordeno al más joven que se quedara con él. –Jimmy quédate con Stark. – antes de salir y morir unos segundos después.

Stark miraba asustado a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

-Mierda, ¿quién diablos son ellos? – pregunto su ahora única guardia. Los disparos de los demás soldados se escuchaban. Volteándose a Stark el joven soldado comenzó a hablar. –Escuche Señor Stark, saldré y le abriré un camino, tendrá que huir, use esto. – dijo pasándole una tela gruesa que podía confundirse con la tierra del desierto. –Mantenga la cabeza baja y escóndase inmediatamente. No trate de ir muy lejos, quédese cerca, las personas no tienden a buscar tan de cerca. Solo escóndase bien. –ordeno mientras cargaba su arma y salía del vehículo.

-¡No, espera! – trato de detenerlo, pero el soldado ya había salido.

El soldado maldijo mientras se tiraba al suelo polvoriento cuando metralla de una escopeta voló sobre su cabeza. Disparando una ronda en la dirección general. Mientras tenía un respiro de las balas lanzo granadas en todos los alrededores, cuatro explosiones y gritos después los disparos cercanos se detuvieron. -¡Ahora! ¡Corra! –grito a Stark que a pesar de su incertidumbre salió cubierto de la tela camuflada, el soldado lo ayudo a atravesar lo zona cero disparando a cualquier signo hostil y lanzando las últimas cuatro granadas en las direcciones generales del enemigo, una de ellas cayo junto alguien que tenía bombas porque una gran explosión sonó por la llanura, con el tiempo llevándolo a la seguridad sin problemas.

-Bien, al parecer aun lo podre acom… - el soldado abrió los ojos ante lo que vio en el horizonte cortando su frase. -¡Mierda!, corra señor Stark la cosa se va a poner peor. –dijo empujándolo en otra dirección.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – cuestiono mientras era empujado en otra dirección, lejos la zona de los disparos y lejos de lo que el soldado vio.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, tendrá que seguir solo, corra. Olvide lo que le dije sobre quedarse cerca, corra lo más lejos que pueda sin detenerse. –dijo con urgencia cambiando los cartuchos negros de su arma por otros de color plateado cubiertos de símbolos extraños. El soldado cambio algunas partes de su arma desarmándola con rapidez y volviendo a armarla con partes plateas que mantenía en sus muchos bolsillos de su chaleco antibalas. –Lo que daría por ser una torre en este momento. –susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando, a donde voy a ir? – replico sin dignarse a correr.

El soldado termino y miro al multimillonario con una seriedad que no estaba ahí antes. –Si se queda morirá de la peor forma que pueda imaginar, las cosas que vienen no son algo que quiera ver en este momento de su vida, así que corra. –ordeno.

-Si me quedo muero, entonces si te quedas morirás también. –replico. Si el soldado moriría, al menos el moriría con él, sería un buen final para él.

-Soy un soldado, es mi trabajo como su escolta, si usted muere, todo este lio, fue en vano, lo mejor que puede hacer es vivir lo suficiente para pagarme por esto. –dijo tirándole la cámara que recogió antes de salir del vehículo. –Guárdela, espero no verlo pronto. –comento sonriendo antes de quitarse el casco y correr en la dirección original a donde iban al principio.

Stark sostuvo la cámara en su mano, la miro por un momento, apretándola con fuerza, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia a lo desconocido.

Jimmy Forrest era un buen soldado, al menos así lo describían en su identidad como soldado de los Estados Unidos. Frotando el anillo en su dedo meñique escondido para los ojos de los demás, en el blanco color del mármol el símbolo del peón de ajedrez resaltaba ominosamente.

Había sido uno de los primeros en entrar en el programa de Sombras Inefables, una división entrenada para la infiltración y muchas más áreas, dados la capacidad de control emocional como solo un maestro oclumancer tendría gracias al anillo en su dedo. Él había estado en el ejército por dos años antes de ser reclutado por los inefables hace 4 meses, gracias a la gran influencia de Nimbus con la tapadera de que había sido elegido para ser un probador de su tecnología de protección para el ejército tenía dos meses de entrenamiento riguroso, él era bueno antes de recibir el curso de inefables, pero ahora era "muy" bueno. Había sido elegido para proteger a Anthony Stark de amenazas mágicas mientras estaba en Afganistán, era rutina para él. Nunca pensó que estaría luchando contra eso. Tragando Forrest miro lo que se aproximaba.

Nundus, siete de ellos en realidad. Cada uno de ellos con un anillo enorme de metal en la pata izquierda delantera.

Los inefables y los guardias Nimbus eran dos entidades separadas, los guardias en cierto modo eran los guardaespaldas y encargados de la protección, mientras que los inefables estaban clasificados bajo nombres de piezas de ajedrez, peón, torre, caballo y alfil, el rey y la reina eran inamovibles.

La dinámica aunque diferente en el juego, era una muestra de los inefables, preparando el terreno para cuando la guerra sea descubierta por el mundo entero. En el juego eran clasificados como, guardias, defensores, caballeros y ejecutores. Usarían las mismas designaciones, pero entonces no serviría de nada los nombres en clave.

Él era un peón, no por eso era desechable como todos pensarían ya que se les da la opción de ser lo que quieran ser siempre y cuando reciban y pasen las pruebas necesarias, el, por desgracia, solo había recibido el entrenamiento de dos meses pensando que como miembro del ejército podría seguir mejorando. El problema es que si no subes de rango por lo menos a Torre no obtienes tu propia arma personal y entrenamiento que vaya con ella. Como peón el solo tenía armas capaces de lastimar a sus oponentes mágicos no una verdadera ventaja en sí. Los peones eran soldados que podían diezmar enemigos mientras trabajan en escuadrones. El solo era uno contra siete bestias que exhalan la peste. No muy buenas probabilidades.

Apuntando su arma comenzó una carrera para encontrarse con el enemigo.

Una manada de Nundus trotaba en el horizonte rumbo a su presa con solo un humano entre ellos. Los Nundus eran criaturas oscuras por naturaleza, jaguares de color negro toxico sin pelo, piel gruesa y espinas por todo su cuerpo, cola y patas. Ojos negros y su aliento tan lleno de enfermedades virulentas. De dos metros y medio de alto y siete de largo.

Forrest trago saliva mientras los Nundus rugían, las piel en su cuello se expandió dándoles la apariencia de leones. Armándose de valor, recordó todo su entrenamiento inefable. Apretando el gatillo. Una ráfaga bien dirigida a la pata trasera del Nundu más cercano. La criatura rugió en su dirección perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente.

El peón corrió por el lado la pequeña colina donde se escondió después de la primera ráfaga de disparos. Las bestias eran semi-inteligentes, corriendo hacia la dirección general de su atacante.

-Mierda. – Forrest se apresuró al otro lado. Los temblores del galope de las criaturas oscuras reverberaban por la zona. Los terroristas, noto, habían huido inmediatamente cuando escucharon los rugidos.

Saliendo a la vista bastante cerca de las bestias acercándose lanzo una bala que se expandió y se separó formando un tornado de metal que dio en el hocico del Nundu licuando la carne negra lanzando trozos por la tierra del desierto.

Otra bestia se lanzó gruñendo sobre el soldado, saltando bajo el gran cuerpo del Nundu. Un pedazo de tela marrón estaba sobre su nariz, estaba encantada y le permitía respirar sin miedo a envenenarse por el aliento de las criaturas. Deslizándose por la tierra saco un pequeño cuchillo que se expandió al tamaño de una espada europea.

Con un rugido de guerra el inefable cortó la pata trasera del Nundu. Lo más difícil de luchar contra criaturas oscuras, era su capacidad de regeneración, así que no fue sorpresa cuando el primer Nundu herido llego corriendo completamente curado sobre él.

Rodando con rapidez sobre el suelo desigual y usar las runas de tiempo en su traje básico escondido bajo su uniforme pudo ralentizar la caída de la bestia colosal para poder salir de su rango.

Parándose Forrest se volteo para seguir su ataque solo para sentir las espinas de la cola de un Nundu clavadas en su espalda.

-Rayos, esto es tan encantador. – dijo mientras cortaba la cola.

oOoOoOo

Tony Stark solo pudo escuchar palabras desconocidas antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamo. Lo último que recordó fue ver su nombre en la bomba que explotó frente a él.

oOoOoOo

 **Fin**

 **Kurai fuera, dejen comentarios.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
